


Как заботиться о своем ординаторе

by kotokoshka



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Нил понимал, что его ординаторы не должны забывать о своих базовых потребностях, это не менее важно, чем основная работа. Но он даже представить себе не мог, что забота о потребностях Шона станет его обязанностью... и что он сам будет рад этому.
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Care For Your Resident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218673) by [Pic_Akai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pic_Akai/pseuds/Pic_Akai). 



Почти в двадцать минут четвертого Нил наконец заканчивает дневную бумажную работу и может пойти домой, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Он с трудом передвигается по больнице, почти отключаясь на ходу, но не может не заметить своего самого проблемного ординатора, одиноко стоящего на автобусной остановке.

— Мерфи? — Шон смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит. — Почему ты до сих пор здесь?

— Я жду автобуса. — Шон отворачивается, будто пропустит автобус, если не будет смотреть на дорогу.

Нил тихо вздыхает.

— Я не об этом. Почему ты только сейчас едешь домой? Все ушли несколько часов назад.

— Я должен был убедиться, что у мисс Вачиты не разовьется сепсис.

Нилу кажется, что он пропустил мимо ушей часть беседы — знакомое чувство, если говоришь с Шоном, но привыкнуть к нему сложно.

— А с чего у нее должен развиться сепсис? Операция прошла успешно, никаких признаков нет.

— Существует риск послеоперационных осложнений, от пяти до десяти процентов.

— Ладно, хорошо, — перебивает его Нил, жалея, что вообще начал этот разговор. — Спокойной ночи, Шон. — _Черт_. — Но никаких признаков высокого риска нет. Кроме того, есть медсестры, если начнется сепсис, они сразу нам сообщат. Нам не нужно следить за ней.

— Она наша пациентка, — возражает Шон.

Нил открывает было рот, но передумывает продолжать бессмысленный спор, только качает головой.

— Хочешь, чтобы я подвез тебя до дома? — спрашивает он. Формулировка дурацкая, но Шон плохо понимает социальные нормы, _так_ точно до него дойдет. Нил не знает точного адреса, но вроде это недалеко от его собственного дома.

— На вашей машине? — спрашивает Шон, второй раз за диалог глядя на Нила.

— Да, на моей машине, — отвечает он, улыбаясь, сам не зная, почему.

— Да, пожалуйста, — соглашается Шон, закидывая на плечо рюкзак.

Дорога домой проходит вполне спокойно, в тишине. У Нила все равно голова болит, так что он не против. Пару раз подумывал сказать что-нибудь, потому что молчание слегка нервирует, но потом решил, что Шон ответит, и в итоге это все закончится еще одним неприятным разговором, где ему опять придется все разжевывать. Поэтому Нил сосредотачивается на фонарях и знаках, говорит только: «в какую сторону?», а затем следует указаниям Шона, которые точно так же хороши, как и его комментарии по медицинским вопросам.

Он смутно осознает, что голос Шона становится все тише, но толком не чувствует этого, пока не подъезжает к дому. Шон отстегивает ремень безопасности, хватает рюкзак, рывком открывает дверь меньше чем за секунду, выскакивает из машины, делает два шага… и его тошнит прямо в ближайший куст. Точнее, Нил предполагает, что Шона тошнит, с дороги плохо видно.

Мерфи все еще торчит в кустах, когда Нил глушит машину и выходит.

— Шон? — зовет он, стоя чуть поодаль и не ожидая ответа. Да ответа и не следует. — Ты в порядке? — вопрос глупый, но сейчас четыре утра, это можно счесть своего рода оправданием.

— Я… — начинает Шон, но его снова тошнит. Одной желчью, желудок уже пуст. — Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

— Хм. Потрясающе, — ворчит Нил, с тоской оглядываясь на свою машину, а затем обреченно захлопывая пассажирскую дверь. — Пойдем. — Шон за ним не идет. — Тебя снова стошнит или сможешь потерпеть, пока не доберешься до ванной?

Грудь и живот Шона дергаются, но его больше не рвет.

— Куда вы идете?

Нил воздевает глаза к небу.

— Хочу убедиться, что ты нормально дойдешь до квартиры.

— Но я сам могу…

— Мерфи! — Нил начинает терять терпение. — Прекрати задавать вопросы, просто иди. Давай. Показывай дорогу.

Шон неуверенно топчется на месте, но затем, к счастью, в нем срабатывает инстинкт самосохранения — он следует указаниям Нила и идет к двери.

Они снова молчат, Шон не оборачивается, пока они не оказываются в двух шагах от квартиры — он резко поворачивается, Нил успевает инстинктивно отскочить, но несколько капель вроде как желчи все же попадают ему на ботинки. Коврику, не имеющему возможности отскакивать с линии огня, повезло меньше.

— О нет! — стонет Шон, заламывая пальцы. Он даже бледнеет еще сильнее. — Меня стошнило на ковер. Я должен его почистить.

— Открывай дверь! — командует Нил. Как только щелкает замок, он добавляет: — Тебе нужно лечь спать. Наверное, с ведром каким-нибудь.

— Нет, мне нужно прибраться в коридоре, — настаивает Шон. Нил идет за ним — Мерфи спотыкается на пороге ванной. Он вообще часто спотыкается, когда нервничает, но Нил считает, что сейчас его нарушенная координация — последствия рвоты и того, что ее вызвало.

Когда Шон поворачивается к двери с бутылкой чистящего средства и тряпкой в руках, Нил демонстративно загораживает рукой дверной проем.

Шон оказывается буквально в нескольких миллиметрах от него.

— Мне… нужно прибраться в коридоре. Извините, — говорит он.

— Нет, тебе нужно идти спать, — настаивает Нил чрезмерно терпеливо, хотя этого и не чувствует. Ла-а-адно, может, и чувствует. Парнишке сейчас явно хреново, но, по крайней мере, он в состоянии нормально коммуницировать. Шон опять открывает рот, поэтому Нил продолжает: — Я уберу в коридоре. А ты иди спать.

— Но не вас же там вырвало, — возражает Шон, сначала глядя на Нила, а потом резко отворачиваясь. Он все еще сомневается, но не пытается торопить Нила, который сомневается, что справится с упертостью Шона, если тот будет продолжать настаивать на проклятой уборке.

Нил выхватывает у Шона тряпку и бутылку — тот так удивлен, что не упорствует.

— Да, и именно поэтому я должен там убраться. Прополощи рот, возьми ведро и иди спать. Я уберу в коридоре, еще раз говорю.

— Мне нужно почистить зубы, — доносится ему в спину.

— Конечно, — отвечает Нил, опускаясь на колени возле маленького пятна на ковре.

_Как, черт подери, он вообще здесь оказался?_

Справившись с задачей так хорошо, как возможно для человека, бодрствующего в начале пятого утра — черт его знает, устроит ли такая уборка Шона, — Нил споласкивает тряпку в кухонной раковине и вешает ее рядом с полотенцем. Затем он вдруг представляет, как Шон видит эту тряпку возле полотенца и начинает паниковать, поэтому несколько секунд тупо озирается и уносит тряпку ванную, оставив ее на дверце душевой.

Покончив с уборкой, Нил идет на мерный жужжащий звук — в комнате гудит вентилятор. Он не дает себе спросить, зачем он включен.

— Ты в порядке? — уточняет он у Шона, который сидит на матрасе, скрестив ноги. По крайней мере, он забрался под одеяло и снял рубашку и брюки — они аккуратной стопкой лежат на комоде.

— Мне нездоровится. Подозреваю вирусную инфекцию.

— Как думаешь, ты можешь умереть ночью? — спрашивает Нил, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Это кажется маловероятным.

— Отлично, — подытоживает Нил, хлопнув по обеденному столу. — В таком случае, до встречи.

Он уходит, едва уловив неуверенное «увидимся» Шона, закрыв дверь квартиры.

***

Никакой логики в том, что первая мысль Нила, проснувшегося на следующее утро (если можно так назвать), связана с тем, стало ли Шону лучше. Еще меньше логики в том, что через полчаса он пишет ему сообщение с этим вопросом. Хотя, в свою защиту, Нил может сказать, что такую форму сообщения о болезни не назовешь образцовой, имеет смысл быть на шаг впереди, если завтра Мерфи не появится.

Это оправдание срабатывает, потому что Шон не утруждает себя ответом.

А Нил чувствует _раздражение_.

***

Около трех часов Шон слышит писк телефона, сообщающий о принятой смске. Но идет шоу, поэтому до четырех Шон не берет телефон в руки.

Это сообщение от доктора Мелендеса.

_Тебе хоть немного лучше?_

Шон не знает, что это за сравнение, как понять «хоть немного»? Он обдумывает ответ, чтобы получить разъяснения, но доктору Мелендесу обычно не нравится, когда он отвечает вопросом на вопрос, это отнимает время. Поэтому вместо ответа Шон откладывает телефон и берется за книгу.

***

— Шон. Я так понимаю, тебя больше не тошнит? — именно так звучит приветствие доктора Мелендеса на следующий день.

— Меня сейчас не тошнит! — отвечает Шон, а Джаред и Клэр обмениваются улыбками. Шон, как и всегда, замечает это, но не понимает, зачем они это делают.

— Всегда приятно слышать такое в больнице! — подытоживает Джаред, и доктор Мелендес наконец приступает к своей основной работе.


	2. Chapter 2

Через пару недель Шон оказывается в кабинете доктора Эндрюса. Его не тошнило с того самого дня, как вывернуло в коридоре, а доктор Мелендес там убрался, но сегодня он чувствует себя неважно. 

Шон чувствует себя неважно довольно часто, но сейчас — особенно плохо.

— Вы должны убедить мистера Ропера согласиться на операцию, — говорит ему доктор Эндрюс, уперев руки в бока и нависая над столом. Солнце ярко освещает его со спины. Шон не может разглядеть его лицо даже при прямом взгляде, но знает, что доктор Эндрюс сердит. Гнев — это легко распознаваемая эмоция, если только люди не пытаются ее скрыть. 

Шон часто видел такое дома.

— Доктор Мелендес сказал мне дать ему самому принять решение, — говорит он.

— Да мне плевать! — кричит доктор Эндрюс. — Его решение должно сдвинуть нас с мертвой точки! Вы можете дать свое медицинское заключение, что операция — лучший выход.

Шон смущен.

— Но мое медицинское заключение таковым не является…

— Ваше заключение не имеет никакого значения, — перебивает его доктор Эндрюс, еще больше сбивая Шона с толку. — Убеди его подписать согласие.

— Как я должен…

— Черт побери, Мерфи, мне все равно, как! Но ты сделаешь это, или будешь заниматься только отсосом до конца ординатуры.

Шон пытается решить, что делать дальше, чтобы ситуация стала менее запутанной.

— Иди уже! — говорит Эндрюс.

Шон уходит.

Он возвращается к доктору Мелендесу и остальным членам команды.

— …оставил его в полости, потому что…

— Доктор Эндрюс сказал мне, что я должен убедить пациента сделать операцию, — говорит Шон, прерывая доктора Мелендеса.

Доктор Мелендес складывает руки на груди.

— И я уже сказал вам, что это решение пациента. Так что идите и дайте ему решить.

— Он сказал мне, что если я не заставлю его подписать документы, то буду заниматься только отсосом до конца ординатуры.

Клэр распахивает глаза.

— Он не может принять такое решение, Шон.

— Нет, но я могу, — говорит доктор Мелендес. — Послушайте, я уже сказал вам, что делать. Идите к мистеру Роперу, изложите факты и передайте мне его слова.

Шон с трудом находит нужные слова.

— Но я не могу…

— Я уже сказал вам, что делать! Идите!

Шон уходит. Снова.

Он не может понять, _что_ ему нужно сказать пациенту, но то, что они оба приказали — это пойти к пациенту, именно это он и делает. Мистер Ропер полусидит на кровати в приемном покое, его жена и взрослая дочь устроились в креслах рядом. Когда входит Шон, они обе встают, и ему приходиться сделать полшага назад. В этом кабинете маловато места для движения.

— Что… — мистер Ропер начинает говорить одновременно с дочерью, так что Шон не слышит ни того, ни другого.

— Президент больницы говорит, что вам нужно сделать операцию, — говорит Шон. — Но лечащий врач считает, что решение нужно принимать вам, и вы должны знать факты. — Он излагает факты.

Или, по крайней мере, он начинает это делать, потому что уже наполовину успевает объяснить дисфункцию сфинктера Одди, но дочь мистера Ропера прерывает его.

— О чем, черт возьми, вы говорите?

Шону приходится задуматься на несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Я объясняю возможные осложнения и побочные эффекты операции.

— Но вы же сами сказали, что я должен подписать, а хирург не согласен? Какого черта!

— Президент нашей больницы... У президента нет своего мнения о вашей операции, которое мне известно.

— Хрена с два! — громко говорит мистер Ропер. Он не скрывает своего гнева. Шон понятия не имеет, почему он злится. У него нет расстройства эмоциональной регуляции, и это не является симптомом, учитывая его нынешнее состояние. Клэр часто напоминает ему, что люди расстраиваются, когда болеют, но этого обычно не происходит, когда они знают, что есть лечение.

— Как я уже говорил, сфинктер Одди…

— И что же нам теперь делать? — снова перебивает дочь мистера Ропера.

— Вы… вы ничего не должны делать. Я должен дать вам факты, чтобы вы подписали согласие, но это должно быть ваше решение.

— В этом нет никакого смысла, идиот! — мистер Ропер кричит, потом кричит его дочь, и тогда Шон окончательно перестает воспринимать слова.

Трудно сказать, что происходит дальше, потому что он тоже этого не воспринимает; _Шон выходит из приемного покоя очень быстро, видит доктора Парка, который останавливается и смотрит на него, возможно, Шон случайно натыкается на медсестру, свет слишком яркий, и он дергает себя за волосы, а потом он оказывается в операционной номер два, потому что операционная номер один занята, и садится в угол, обхватив колени и качаясь, он что-то говорит, но не понимает, что. Ему трудно дышать, чувствовать, что он дышит; он знает, что дышит, потому что все еще находится в сознании, но это не кажется Шону правильным.  
_  
В поле зрения внезапно появляется кто-то в халате, наклоняется над ним. Шон закрывает глаза. Чьи-то руки касаются его колена, и он резко отшатывается. Глаза распахиваются, хоть он того и не хочет; человек все еще там, разговаривает с ним, но Шон не может понять слов. Но слова — шум, поэтому он закрывает уши так плотно, как только может. Его снова трогают; он перекатывается на бок и натягивает на себя свой халат, надеется, что они уйдут, возможно, он говорит им об этом, потому что они все же уходят. Или, по крайней мере, перестают разговаривать с ним и трогать его.

***

Одна из самых интересных консультаций Нила прервана стуком в дверь. Незнакомая медсестра просовывает голову в проем.

— Эм, доктор Мелендес? _Ваш_ … доктор Мерфи только что вошел в операционную номер два. Он сидит в углу и не хочет выходить.

Нил хмурится.

— У нас нет никаких операций.

— Да. У него тоже нет.

— Он просто зашел туда? — один взгляд на коллег говорит ему, что они только так же шокированы услышанным, как и он сам. Конечно, Шон игнорирует множество социальных правил, в основном из-за того, что не знает их, но он подчиняется медицинским правилам до последней буквы. Он их как по учебнику вызубрил.

— А он не сказал, почему? — спрашивает Клэр у медсестры.

Она качает головой.

— В его словах нет никакого смысла.

Нил тяжело вздыхает.

— Я пойду поговорю с ним, — говорит Клэр, но он останавливает ее, положив руку на плечо.

— Нет, я сам. — Клэр собирается возразить, но благоразумно закрывает рот. — Резник, возьми управление на себя. — Морган практически выхватывает у него ручку. Нил не смотрит в сторону Клэр, которая демонстративно закатывает глаза; по крайней мере, за время его отсутствия хоть какая-то часть работы будет сделана, а им не придется тратить время на препарирование проблемы Шона.

Но главная причина в том, чтобы пойти самому, а не пустить Клэр, заключается в том, что Нил хочет знать, что, черт возьми, затеял Шон. Это безумие или гениальность? Неясно, и это раздражает. Кроме того, у Нила есть неприятное подозрение, что это связано с его приказами, отданными не более чем пятнадцать минут назад, и он быстрее поймет, что и как сказать Шону, если получит информацию непосредственно от него.

Рядом со второй операционной стоит уборщица.

— Он все еще там? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Нил.

— Да.

Нил вздыхает.

— Я разберусь.

— Не волнуйтесь. Операционную все равно нужно было полностью убрать.

Да, спасибо за это Шону никто не скажет. Нил кивает и входит внутрь.

Он сразу понимает, что речь идет не о гениальности, потому что Шон свернулся калачиком на полу и дергает себя за волосы, непрерывно бормоча то тише, то громче. Нил замирает, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Через несколько секунд он умудряется разобрать слова: _«Вы должны заставить его подписать… вы не можете заставить его подписать… вы должны заставить его подписать… вы не можете заставить его подписать…»._

Лицо Шона искажено чем-то похожим на агонию, как и его тело, будто он страдает от ужасной боли где-то в желудке. Но это не желудочный грипп. Шон бы прекрасно с ним справился. А вот с _этим_ — нет.

— Доктор Мерфи? — Нил сразу же понимает, что это было сказано слишком громко; Шон определенно расслышал слова, но в пустой операционной больше нет никаких звуков, и Шон тут же зажимает уши, издавая низкий болезненный стон, после чего снова продолжает бормотать.

Нил вдруг понимает, что у Шона не просто срыв, как показалось сначала, а нервный срыв из-за сенсорной перегрузки. Он очень мало помнит о том, что это значит, за исключением того, что это происходит с детьми-аутистами — и со взрослыми, видимо, — когда они подавлены. Шон — это самая яркая картинка срыва из-за сенсорной перегрузки, и Нил также осознает, что он сам — один из тех, кто внес свой вклад.

И на тот момент он отбрасывает любые дальнейшие мысли или чувства относительно этого.

Он осторожно делает два шага и присаживается на корточки.

— Шон? — пробует Нил еще раз, теперь гораздо тише, но Шон лишь громче стонет и яростно трясет головой, словно пытаясь избавиться даже от воспоминаний о звуке, словно тот может выпасть из ушей.

Нил растерян. Он даже думает позвать Клэр, которая, как он уверен, гораздо больше помогла бы Шону — черт возьми, даже уборщица снаружи справилась бы лучше, — но в то же время будет неправильно оставить Шона в таком состоянии, даже если присутствие Нила не приносит никакой пользы. Шон, очевидно, застрял в собственной голове; а оставлять его тело тоже плохо.

На мгновение Нил задумывается. Разговор не помогает, а лишь усугубляет ситуацию. Шон не любит, когда к нему прикасаются, но у него глаза зажмурены, так что привлечь его внимание, кроме как если сунуть под нос нашатырь, не получится никак.

Нил тянется к плечу Шона, но останавливается как раз перед тем, как в голове представляется картинка удара, который он может получить в ответ. В своей жизни он уже получал — и как студент-медик, и как ординатор, пока врач наконец не сжалился и не объяснил, что в подобных ситуациях с пациентами-психопатами лучше всего быть сдержанным, а не пытаться схватить взбесившегося осьминога, которого только что ткнули палкой. Яркая метафора сработала; Нил вспомнил совет, и как бы ему не нравилось изучать людей руками (и резать их, что, конечно, звучало диковато, но нормально), это спасло его от нескольких потенциально неприятных случаев.

Шон не психопат (теперь Нил это знает). Но он не рационален, что полностью противоречит его обычному состоянию. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы успокаивающе коснуться плеча Шона, Нил крепко хватает его за предплечья, группируясь на случай, если Шон толкнет его.

Эффект наступает мгновенно; Шон открывает глаза, явно не воспринимая то, что видит, и пытается отстраниться, садясь. Но Нил не отпускает его, позволяет поменять положение, полагая, что Шону нужно несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что происходит на самом деле. Шон весь вспотел, волосы прилипли ко лбу, а лицо покраснело. А потом — Нил бы не поверил, если бы не видел своими глазами, — взгляд Шона падает на то место, где он его держит, и он несколько раз тяжело вдыхает, перестает бормотать, а потом его дыхание начинает замедляться. Шон больше не пытается вырваться. Он смотрит на руки Нила на своих плечах, дышит, а потом снова закрывает глаза. Он все еще выглядит разбитым и расстроенным, но уже не так, как раньше.

Нил выдыхает, даже не почувствовав, что задержал дыхание, и отпускает Шона. Прежде чем он успевает собраться с мыслями, что и как сказать, Шон стонет, снова вцепляется в волосы и начинает раскачиваться взад-вперед. Нил, не задумываясь, снова хватает его. На этот раз еще крепче прежнего, но Шон, похоже, не возражает.

Они сидят так долго, что Нил теряет счет времени, сколько он держит за руки своего самого _неприятного_ и одновременно _превосходного_ ординатора, будто наказывает ребенка. Сначала Шона колотит, но с каждой минутой он дышит все спокойнее. Напряжение постепенно покидает его тело, и через некоторое время Нилу начинает казаться, что он просто держит Шона, чтобы тот не свалился обратно на пол.

Когда Шон наконец начинает говорить, то голос у него скрипучий и тихий.

— Вы можете теперь меня отпустить.

Нил вздрагивает. Он не отпускает Шона сразу, делает это постепенно, помня, что произошло чуть раньше. К счастью, Шон просто тянется мокрыми руками к волосам и смотрит в пол. Он выглядит измученным, а Нил будто бы сам чувствует нечто подобное.

— Я должен поговорить с мистером Ропером… — начинает Шон.

Нил отвечает, даже не успев пошевелиться.

— Нет. Нет, Шон, я поговорю с ним сам.

— Но доктор Эндрюс…

— Сказал, чтобы он подписал. И я заставлю его подписать. — Нужно прекратить все это, пока Шон снова не провалился в свои мысли.

— Он сказал, что я должен убедить его. Я должен убедить его, — повторяет Шон, поднимаясь на ноги быстрее, чем Нил успевает среагировать. Однако он умудряется резко встать и снова схватить Шона за предплечья, не дав сделать и шага.

Нил смотрит ему прямо в глаза. По крайней мере долю секунды, пока Шон не отворачивается.

— Ты можешь убедить его с моей помощью. Про это Эндрюс ничего не сказал. — Его там не было, но это и так ясно. — Ты уже говорил с ним про документы?

Шон качает головой.

— Ты, наверное, не сможешь вернуться, так что я пойду сам. — Шону не обязательно знать, что Нил поговорит с мистером Ропером после разговора с доктором Эндрюсом о медицинской этике и принципе согласия. — Тебе нужно вернуться домой.

— У меня еще… — взгляд Шона скользит по настенным часам позади головы Нила, — четыре часа и семь минут моей смены.

— Я отдаю _вам_ прямой приказ немедленно отправляться домой. Отработаете на следующей неделе. — На самом деле Нилу плевать, когда Шон будет отрабатывать — они работают гораздо больше часов, чем положено, в силу характера специальности. Но он помнит, что Шону нужно обязательно знать, что все сделано правильно, даже если это и нелепо.

Шон обдумывает его слова, а затем, к счастью, резко кивает дважды.

— Хорошо, — говорит Нил. — Идите. _Сейчас_.

Шон подчиняется и уходит.

***

К концу смены Нил чувствует себя так, словно на него давит не только он сам и Шон, но еще и вся хирургия разом. Но не в работе дело, не в больнице. Собственные мысли утомляют Нила еще больше.

Он думает, как это выглядело со стороны: потный и красный Шон вышел из операционной и решительно направился к лифту, чтобы забрать сумку из раздевалки, всем своим видом показывая, что останавливать его нельзя, он следует приказу. А как выглядело то, когда за ним вышел Нил, все еще злющий из-за Эндрюса, еще до разговора с ним? И, если честно, злющий еще и на себя. Уборщица все еще торчала снаружи, видимо, ждала, когда наконец можно будет убраться в операционной. 

Лишь взглянув на нее, Нил понял, что она немного встревожена. Судя по всему, единственная причина, почему никто не ворвался в оккупированную операционную и не велел им проваливать, это всеобщее мнение, что Нил пошел туда, дабы разорвать Шона на куски. В общем-то, Нилу все равно на чужие мнения на этот счет, но почему-то ему важно, чтобы остальные не думали, что Шон заслужил взбучку. Да, он вломился в операционную, да, ушел от пациента, но… почему-то Нил не считает его в чем-либо виноватым.

Дело в том, что эту проблему нужно решить. 

Да, его попытка поддержать Шона помогла ему пережить кризис, хотя это не помогло выяснить, что произошло (хотя Нил имел довольно четкое представление о поспособствовавших этому факторов) и точно не поможет справиться с подобными ситуациями в будущем. И, если быть честным, Нил беспокоится о Шоне: о его аутизме, но не относительно пациентов, а относительно _его самого._

В перерывах между консультациями, обходами и горой муторной бумажной работы, Нил размышляет, с кем можно обсудить случившееся. В идеале можно пойти с этим к Глассману, но его сейчас нет, он на терапии, а в перерывах отдыхает. Да и сложно представить, что разговор пройдет спокойно. По регламенту Нилу нужно поговорить с Эндрюсом, поскольку должность завхирургией еще вакантна, донести о проблеме коллеги. Но даже если Эндрюс ничего документировать не будет, разговор останется черной меткой в послужном списке Шона. Типа предупреждение: _этот врач иногда теряет самообладание и теоретически может подвергнуть пациентов риску._ Да, Шон никого риску не подвергал, да, вломился в операционную просто так, чего делать нельзя категорически, но поскольку там никого не было, худшее, что он сделал — это создал дополнительную работу штату уборщиков. Но Эндрюс точно уцепится за «Шон вломился в операционную» и сразу проведет линию до «Шон вломился в занятую операционную», а все потому, что он не знает Шона, да и не хочет узнать.

И Нил совершенно точно понимает, почему Шон оказался именно там, а не в какой-нибудь пустой палате — потому что: а) кабинет доктора Глассмана больше не его, б) операционная — это место, где Шон почти всегда безупречен. Подумав об этом, Нил понимает, что ему тоже нравится это место, чаще всего он там чувствует себя хорошо, хотя его самооценка выше, чем у Шона, так что эффект наверняка в десять раз выше, чем у того, кто имеет тенденцию неправильно себя вести в других помещениях больницы. Как бы то ни было, Нил почти уверен, что операционная, полная людей — это не то место, куда Шон пошел бы, почувствовав себя подавленным.

Единственный человек, кроме Глассмана, который, по мнению Нила, мог бы дать какой-нибудь полезный совет — это Клэр. Она понимает Шона так, как Нил не может, хотя с их первой встречи много воды утекло. Но сама мысль о том, что кто-то из ординаторов будет обсуждать это за спиной, кажется ему неправильной и какой-то нечестной. Шон — это не проблема, которую нужно решать, он член команды и заслуживает того, чтобы с ним обращались соответственно. Или, как считает Нил, заслуживает того, чтобы к нему относились как ко всем, хотя это вовсе необязательно может означать то же самое.

Поэтому несколько дней спустя, исчерпав все варианты, Нил решает, что единственный человек, с которым можно поговорить о Шоне — это Шон.

Когда другие ординаторы отправляются на выполнение достаточно трудозатратных, но не слишком сложных задач, Нилу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы оценить состояние Шона. Ему не хочется спровоцировать повторную вспышку. Однако, поскольку Шон проявляет лишь свой обычный уровень беспокойства и нетерпения, Нил быстро переходит к сути. С Шоном _все_ надо делать быстро.

— На днях в операционной… что с тобой случилось?

— В какой именно день?

Нил вздыхает — Шон явно тупит не специально.

— Четверг. Ты вломился в операционную и лежал на полу. — Нил избегает неловких подробностей.

Шон нет.

— Когда вы пришли, взяли меня за руки и сказали, чтобы я шел домой?

— Да. Если в общем, то... да.

— Завтра я отработаю пропущенное время. Завтра понедельник, то есть новая неделя, вы сказали отработать на следующей неделе. — Шон поворачивается, чтобы уйти, видимо, считает, что речь об этом.

— Нет, Шон, — говорит Нил. Шон оборачивается. — Мне плевать на часы. Ты не ответил на вопрос. Что с тобой случилось?

Шон смотрит в окно. Нил ждет такого же подробного ответа, который обычно дает Шон, когда ему задают какой-то медицинский вопрос.

Но результат его разочаровывает.

— Я… я не знаю.

— Это была сенсорная перегрузка?

— Я не знаю, — повторяет Шон. — Я слышал об этом, но не знаю, есть ли она у меня.

— Я почти уверен, что это она и была, — говорит Нил, явно не впечатленный непониманием Шона. Даже он, изучавший аутистов черт знает сколько лет назад, понял, что это была сенсорная перегрузка. Он убедился в этом, когда погуглил постфактум.

— А раньше такое случалось?

Шон кивает.

— Иногда. — Нил собирается продолжить, но Шон удивляет его. — Спасибо, что сделали все лучше.

— Э… нет проблем. — Видимо, Шон наконец понял, о чем они собирались поговорить. — А что я сделал, чтобы стало лучше?

— Не знаю, — быстро отвечает Шон. И Нил рад, что у него на лице нет этого привычного пустого выражения лица. — Но вы помогли. Обычно это занимает гораздо больше времени, и на этот раз я не чувствовал себя так плохо, как обычно.

Нил медленно кивает.

— Ты не знаешь, если это случится снова, как мы можем это остановить?

— Нет, — качает головой Шон. — Но если вы выясните, мне бы очень хотелось узнать об этом.

Этот разговор оставляет Нилу больше вопросов, чем ответов. Тем не менее, он чувствует себя немного лучше после него. А Шон… ну, трудно сказать, лучше ли ему, но он, по крайней мере, не выглядит так, будто ему стало хуже.

Так что Нил решает считать это маленькой победой.


	3. Chapter 3

— Итак, какие у нас варианты?

Группа ординаторов забрасывает Нила предложениями. Он быстро записывает их на доске, каждое с новой строчки. Но идеи заканчиваются.

— Так, народ, давайте еще.

— Ничего не делать? — предлагает Калу после паузы.

Нил колеблется, но все же записывает и этот вариант.

— Зачем вы это записали? — спрашивает Резник, явно недовольная таким предложением. Нил бы тоже не оценил, если бы посчитал, что Калу говорит серьезно.

— Мы должны рассмотреть _все_ варианты, — спокойно говорит он, — прежде чем исключить те, которые нам не подойдут.

— Я думаю, что мы все понимаем, что этот — точно не подойдет, — говорит Резник, складывая руки на груди и зыркая на Калу, которые пожимает плечами и ухмыляется.

— Не поймем, пока не обдумаем.

Его ординаторы несколько секунд молча таращатся на слова на доске, каждый пытается понять, что они упустили, что именно значит фраза «ничего не делать» в ситуации, когда у здоровой женщины двадцати лет быстро растет опухоль.

— Мы этого не хотим, — первым говорит Шон. — Это не принесет пользы, лишь усугубит опухоль.

— Все согласны? — спрашивает Нил, держа маркер наготове. Калу, Резник, Клэр и Парк кивают, но не скрывают замешательства. Нил вычеркивает идею.

Посмотрев на Шона, он спрашивает:

— Хорошо, еще варианты? — Мерфи выглядит совершенно обычно.

Он размышляет о своем плане вечером, уже в постели. Четырехдневная попытка последовать совету из интернета, который заключался в замедлении разговоров, чтобы у Шона было больше времени на обдумывание, пользы не принесло. Более того, у Нила даже рука разболелась, пока он записывал все, даже самые бредовые идеи — это вообще сбило с толку всех остальных. 

Пришло время сменить подход.

***

— Хорошо! — Нил хлопает в ладоши, обращаясь к ординаторам, столпившимся у поста медсестер. — Парк, пожалуйста, расскажите нам о миссис Ганги.

Парк медленно тянется за картой, Резник закатывает глаза, Джаред и Клэр обмениваются непонятными взглядами, а Шон смотрит вдаль.

— Что? — спрашивает Нил, не дав Паку начать.

— Последние три дня вы заставляли нас делать одно и тоже, — говорит Резник. — Парк занимается миссис Ганги. Клэр — Лилли Купер. Я занимаюсь мистером Смитом.

— Вообще-то, Смита выписали утром, — говорит Джаред, протягивая ей карту. — Так что тебе придется бездельничать.

Морган одаривает его кислой улыбкой.

— Рутина — это хорошо, — говорит Нил, когда Резник и Калу заканчивают корчить рожи. — Это значит, что вы лучше разберетесь в своих пациентах и будете знать, чего ожидать...

— Это неожиданно, — вдруг говорит Шон. Нил не заметил, когда тот успел взять карту «своего» пациента. — У мисс Кортинез за последние три часа было семь дефекаций. — Нет, Шон не спокоен, он чуть подпрыгивает на месте. — Мы должны сделать колоноскопию.

— Она же здесь из-за колена!

Когда ординаторы обступают Шона и начинают наперебой предлагать варианты связи между этими двумя вещами, Нил понимает, что план с рутиной тоже провалился.

***

Нил не любит сдаваться, но его случайный проект «понять аутизм Шона Мерфи, чтобы помочь ему адаптироваться на рабочем месте» оказывается намного сложнее, чем диагностика рестриктивной кардиомиопатии, лечение сколиоза или даже выполнение септальной миэктомии. Ни одна из этих задач не бывает идеальной, как в учебнике, но в целом, учитывая все рекомендации, Нил прекрасно знает, что делать.

Но здесь нет учебника (или веб-страницы, в данном случае), который может объяснить Шона Мерфи.

В своих исследованиях Нил не раз сталкивался с фразой «Если вы встретили одного человека с аутизмом, то вы встретили _одного_ человека с аутизмом». Это здорово, наверняка оценят те, кто болен аутизмом. К сожалению, это мало поможет, если человек с аутизмом не полностью понимает свое состояние.

Но в итоге Нил натыкается на то, что действительно помогает.

— Резник, мне нужна компьютерная томография. Парк — анализы крови. Мерфи, я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали ей, что мы делаем.

Нил видит, что Резник колеблется, но его ординаторы — все — за последние пару месяцев стали намного лучше принимать то, что он говорит, без лишних вопросов и жалоб. Конечно, это не старые добрые времена сразу после выпуска, когда они боялись облажаться, но это лучше, чем подростковая фаза всезнаек, которая началась через девять месяцев работы.

Шон обычно действует по инструкциям последним, теперь Нил в курсе, что он их обдумывает. Поэтому, еще до того, как Шон делает шаг, Нил успевает знаком попросить его остаться.

— Итак, что ты ей скажешь, Шон?

— Скажу, что мы сделаем томографию и анализ крови, — говорит Шон окну.

— Почему?

Шон выглядит смущенным.

— Потому что вы так сказали.

Какое-то время назад Нил бы разозлился. Но теперь эти недоразумения кажутся ему забавными (если они не сулят плохих последствий). Он слегка улыбается.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что ты скажешь ей, когда она спросит, зачем мы делаем анализ и томографию?

Шон дает подробное — может, слишком, но это еще никого не убило, — объяснение того, что они ищут.

— Как ты думаешь, как она отреагирует?

На мгновение Шон выглядит так, словно Нил пригласил его вместе танцевать чечетку.

— Она… она должна быть довольна, что мы изучаем ее симптомы, чтобы выбрать наилучший курс лечения.

— Я не об этом спрашивал. — Нил прислоняется спиной к столу.

— Я не понимаю вопроса, — после паузы говорит Шон.

— Ладно, — смиренно говорит Нил, наклоняясь вперед. — Вот теперь мы кое-чего добились. Ты собираешься сказать ей, что мы ищем, и одна из этих вещей, возможно — рак. Люди очень бояться услышать, что у них может быть рак.

— Скорее всего, это не рак.

— Я знаю это, ты тоже, но она не врач, поэтому не знает. Даже, — тут он слегка повышает голос, потому что Шон, судя по его виду, снова собирается болтать, и понижает, когда рот Шона закрывается. — Если ты скажешь ей, что это, вероятно, рак, она услышит только «рак» и испугается. Она волнуется, поэтому ее реакция не будет пропорциональна тому, что происходит на самом деле. Ты должен справиться с ее тревогой, когда будешь объяснять, что мы делаем.

— Я не психолог и не психиатр, — говорит Шон.

— И это прекрасно, — говорит Нил. Он честен, но возникло чувство, что Шон понял шутку — когда он мельком взглянул на Нила, то на его лице мелькнула едва заметная улыбка. — Ты не обязан давать ей советы. Тебе просто нужно подготовиться к тому, что она может сказать или сделать, быть уверенным в том, что скажешь ей сам, чтобы облегчить ситуацию. Если она разволнуется сильнее, нам будет труднее провести необходимые тесты.

Шон кивает.

— Высокое давление может быть вызвано тревогой, но также может быть симптомом многих других заболеваний.

— Вот именно, — говорит Нил. — Так что… повтори мне все еще раз, я буду реагировать так, как может отреагировать она.

— Это… ролевая игра?

Нил ухмыляется.

— Это ролевая игра.

— Я не люблю ролевые игры, — говорит Шон, заметно напрягаясь.

— Именно поэтому мы и будем пробовать, — говорит Нил. Заметив, что Шон нахмурился, поправляет сам себя. — Нет, нет, мы попробуем, потому что тебе это нужно. Врежь мне. — Недоумение. — Я образно. Выдай свой диагностический план.

— О, — говорит Шон и снова пускается в объяснения.

Через полчаса Шон врывается в его кабинет и объявляет:

— Мисс Ферт не волнуется.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Нил.

— Хм. Относится ли перенос только к чувствам… других людей?

— Хочешь сказать, ты беспокоишься?

— Да, — быстро кивает Шон.

— Ну… я рад, что ты это понял. — Он протягивает Шону стопку бумаг. — Порежь. По одной за раз.

Шон берет листы.

— А нельзя ли просто положить их в шредер?

— Да. Можешь и в шредер.

— Хорошо, — говорит Шон, и когда Нил видит его в следующий раз, он, будучи совершенно довольным, снимает жизненные показатели аппаратов мисс Ферт вместе с Резник.

***

— Отличная работа, ребята, — со вздохом говорит доктор Мелендес, снимая халат. Он, Шон, Джаред и Морган провели в операционной тридцать часов и почти двадцать минут, причем операция становилась все сложнее и сложнее, а их пациент почти умер не один раз, а целых три.

Когда они входят в раздевалку, замученные и взвинченные, то встречают Клэр, Алекса и доктора Лим — все они сидят на скамейках, уставившись в пространство.

— Похоже, что и у вас все прошло так же хорошо, как и у нас, — говорит доктор Мелендес.

— Я провела операцию, — говорит доктор Лим, — и удивлена, что пациент жив.

Как только все необходимые послеоперационные дела закончены, и наконец пора уходить, доктор Мелендес объявляет, что им всем нужно выпить.

— Нам нужно, — говорит он ординаторам, которые сонно смотрят на него.

— Мне нужен кокаин и анонимный секс, — говорит доктор Лим. — Или, может быть, «Люди Икс» и горячий шоколад. — Она делает паузу, застегивая молнию на сумке. — Или их комбинация. В общем, увидимся, детки.

— А можно мне кокаин и горячий шоколад? — спрашивает Джаред у Нила, но он не реагирует.

Они все вместе идут к выходу, и Шон садится ждать свой автобус. Остальные не прощаются, и это кажется необычным.

Клэр оборачивается.

— Шон?

Их компания останавливается.

— Да ладно, Шон, мы идем выпить, — говорит доктор Мелендес.

Шон качает головой.

— Я не буду пить. Я иду домой.

— Нет. Это… командная работа.

— Уже половина десятого, — отвечает Шон. — Мое шоу начинается в десять.

— Запишешь, — говорит доктор Мелендес одновременно с Клэр. — Посмотришь позже.

— Я всегда смотрю все шоу в десять, — объясняет Шон. — Если только я не на работе, но сейчас я не на работе.

— Идем, — говорит Морган. — Он не хочет идти. Давайте оставим его в покое.

Доктор Мелендес смотрит на нее.

— Он говорит другое.

Джаред удивленно поднимает брови.

Повисает тишина, остальные будто ждут чего-то, но не автобуса.

Затем доктор Мелендес говорит:

— Как насчет того, чтобы выпить у Шона?

Шон в замешательстве смотрит на него.

— У меня дома нет никаких напитков.

— Можем купить по дороге. Ты посмотришь свое шоу, а мы выпьем.

Шон размышляет. Ему не особенно хочется, чтобы к нему приходили домой. Они наверняка будут громко говорить, задавать вопросы, двигать вещи. С другой стороны, доктор Мелендес говорит, что ему нужно выпить, и, возможно, выпить с теми, кого он знает, будет лучше, чем выпить на публике, да еще и пропустить шоу.

— Я не могу быть барменом, — наконец говорит Шон, просто чтобы убедиться, что их ожидания не такие серьезные.

— Я могу, — объявляет Морган, привлекая внимание. — А что, ютуб очень информативен.

***

— Ух ты! — восклицает Джаред, когда они заходят в квартиру Шона. — Ты действительно аккуратный.

— Именно так я и представлял себе твой дом, — говорит Парк. Шон кивает и идет включать телевизор.

— Это потому, что ты все так оцениваешь. Это жутко! — говорит ему Морган, когда они с Клэр начинают доставать из пакетов напитки и расставлять их на столе на кухне. Нил идет к ним, поглядывая на Шона, который хоть и смотрит на них, но все же устраивается на матрасе перед телевизором.

— А ты не оцениваешь людей, чтобы лучше ими манипулировать?

Нил берет стаканы, перестав слушать их спор. Он немного удивлен, что Шон не приклеил ярлыки на все ящики и шкафы, но расположение вещей самое логичное, значит, он находит все с первой попытки. Нил все еще опасается того, о чем думал во время поездки — не слишком ли опрометчиво он поступил, предложив всем поехать к Шону. Сначала это казалось ему отличной идеей, но он не знает, с чего вообще то придумал. Хорошо, что никто из его ординаторов не заметил в его поведении ничего странного.

— Значит, ты устроишь нам экскурсию с гидом? — шутит Джаред, обращаясь к Шону после того, как все выпивают. Все, кроме хозяина квартиры, который вежливо отказался. Нил планирует поработать над этим позже — он серьезно считает, что такие сборища нужны им всем. Алекс, Клэр и Морган обсуждают какие-то этические вопросы, а Нил активно старается не участвовать в разговоре. Похоже, этика для этой группы ординаторов намного важнее, чем для тех, кто был у Нила раньше. Честно говоря, он немного от этого устал.

На вопрос Джареда Шон не отвечает; оглянувшись, Нил видит, что он поглощен своим шоу. Джаред косится на Нила и пожимает плечами, как бы говоря: «и что ты будешь с ним делать», а потом встает, собираясь сесть к Шону.

Нил машинально останавливает его и качает головой.

— Давайте сядем на стулья.

У Морган, естественно, есть свое мнение на этот счет.

— Почему мы сидим здесь, а он там, хотя мы здесь только потому, что он не захотел пойти в бар? — Нил видит, что Морган хоть и жалуется, но первой садится на стул, успев обогнать Клэр и Алекса. Клэр в итоге остается стоять у стены.

— Мы к нему сядем попозже. Или Шон сам придет сюда.

Морган пристально смотрит на Нила, и ему кажется, что она пытается заглянуть ему в душу. Возможно, ей это удастся.

— Вы такой заботливый. Я слышала, что вы не всегда были столь снисходительны к его идиосинкразии.

Нил краем глаза замечает, как переглядываются Клэр и Джаред.

— Шон тебя слышит, — как можно более равнодушно говори он. — Хоть мы и не на работе, все равно непрофессионально так говорить о коллеге.

Морган поджимает губы и смотрит себе под ноги, но очевидно, что ей ни капельки не стыдно, но Нил делает вид, что не видит и делает глоток виски.

— Если моя команда довольна, — Нил указывает в сторону Шона, — она работает лучше. — Он опять косится на Джареда. — За исключением некоторых, которых лучше мотивирует недовольство.

— То, что ты недоволен, дает тебе возможность продолжать попытки, — задумчиво говорит Клэр. И это, к счастью, разжигает еще один спор, который занимает внимание всех ординаторов надолго. Нил сначала пытался обдумать свои слова, но потом решил не заморачиваться.

Но позже он понимает, что был прав — шоу Шона заканчивается, он наливает себе стакан содовой и присоединяется к ним, прислонившись к стене возле Клэр. Ему, конечно, не особо комфортно, но он старается. Ну-с, теперь их уже двое.


	4. Chapter 4

— Это не имеет смысла, — стонет Джаред, пока они с Клэр, Шоном и доктором Мелендесом корпят над сканерами, картами, книгами, планшетами и цветными схемами.

Доктор Мелендес вздыхает, перебивая Шона.

— Вы говорите это уже в восьмой раз, — замечает он. Прежде чем Шон успевает его поправить, он вскидывает руку. — Нет, я знаю, знаю, третий.

— Четвертый, — тихо говорит Шон. — Если вы замените соответствующее восьми порядковое число.

На несколько минут воцаряется благословенная тишина.

— А как насчет радиационного отравления? — предлагает Клэр. Остальные утыкаются в данные, прежде чем снова посмотреть на нее. Шон не знает, видит ли она то, чего не заметил он, но оказывается, что предложение пустяковое. Клэр пожимает плечами. — Мы такое просто еще не предлагали.

— В основном потому, что это не соответствует почти ни одному из его симптомов, — говорит доктор Мелендес, глядя на часы. — Хорошо, я подумаю еще. Нам нужен перерыв.

Джаред и Клэр тут же встают, хоть и вяло, а Шон продолжает читать абзац, на котором остановился. Это могло бы объяснить некоторые из новых симптомов пациента, если бы его первоначальный диагноз был ясен…

— Мерфи. Тебе тоже. — Его мыслительный процесс прерван.

— У доктора Либермана есть несколько интересных теорий на этот счет…

— Мне все равно, — перебивает доктор Мелендес. — Если только она не написала именно об этом пациенте на этой странице. Вам нужен перерыв. Мы слишком долго работаем здесь.

— Если я сделаю перерыв, то потеряю концентрацию, — объясняет Шон. — У меня почти получилось…

— Нет, Шон, — говорит доктор Мелендес. — Прекрати. — Он даже выхватывает книгу у Шона из рук. — Концентрация — прекрасная вещь, особенно в хирургии. А концентрация, когда мы уперлись в стену, проголодались и злимся — это глупый каприз. Пойдем.

— Я не капризничаю, — говорит Шон. Он хочет вернуть книгу. Но он не думает, что доктор Мелендес положительно отреагирует на его попытку забрать ее, тем более, он убрал книгу на стол, вне досягаемости Шона.

Не имея выбора на данный момент, Шон встает и направляется в кафетерий. Доктор Мелендес идет с ним. Там полно народу, так как уже время обеда. Шон с сожалением понимает, что пропустил подачу сэндвичей, а нужно поесть чего-то горячего. Он размышляет об этом, стоя в очереди, прикидывая, может ли он купить сэндвич в супермаркете неподалеку от дома и съесть его на ужин, но он может оказаться слишком сытным.

Получив еду, Шон оглядывается в поисках Клэр и Джареда, но они уже сидят за столом с четырьмя медсестрами. И это его расстраивает.

— Пойдем, — говорит доктор Мелендес, удивляя его, Шон думал, что он уже ушел. — Снаружи есть свободный стол.

Они пробираются между столами, чтобы добраться до выхода.

На террасе меньше народу, и это хорошо. Он находят маленький столик с двумя стульями и ставят еду. У доктора Мелендеса макароны, фрикадельки и что-то похожее на кофе. Шон наклоняется и принюхивается. Кофе.

Доктор Мелендес пристально смотрит на него.

— Проверяешь, не отравлено ли оно? — спрашивает он.

— Это кофе.

— Я… мне не нужна была консультация по этому вопросу, но спасибо, — говорит доктор Мелендес.

Шон раскладывает свои столовые приборы, салфетку и напиток на нужные места и начинает есть.

После двух глотков он вдруг делает паузу и говорит:

— Злокачественная саркома.

— Gesundheit, — отвечает доктор Мелендес. Шон не слышал, чтобы кто-то чихнул, но потом сосредоточился.

— У него может быть злокачественная саркома. — И давление может быть высоким…

— Нет, — перебивает его доктор Мелендес. — Нет, Шон.

— Почему?

— Потому что сейчас время обеда, вот почему. Это перерыв. Мы пришли сюда, чтобы отдохнуть от работы.

Шон смотрит на тарелки.

— Мы обедаем вместе.

— Ладно, обедаем, — вздыхает доктор Мелендес. — Как угодно. Еда, а не диагностика. — Он смотрит на Шона несколько секунд, и Шон это чувствует, но не поднимает головы. — Ты не перестанешь об этом думать, да?

Шон кивает.

— Я упрямый.

— Тогда сменим тему. На любую не медицинскую.

— Не медицинскую? — доктор Мелендес кивает и делает глоток кофе.

Шон изо всех сил пытается придумать подходящую тему для разговора, но доктор Мелендес ему не помогает, только указывает на еду и говорит: «ешь». Шон начинает есть, но это только напрягает.

— Погода сегодня весьма приятная, — наконец говорит он

Доктор Мелендес улыбается.

— В Сан-Хосе? Да будь я проклят…

Шон уже собрался ответить, когда понял…

— Это был сарказм?

— Ты совершенно прав! — доктор Мелендес, кажется, доволен собой, что странно. — Теперь, когда мы обсудили погоду, о чем еще поговорим? — он делает еще один глоток кофе, и это напоминает Шону о прежних мыслях.

— Кофе с пастой — странный выбор. И уже поздно пить кофе. Не боитесь, что это нарушит ваш сон?

На этот раз доктор Мелендес улыбается еще шире; это почти усмешка.

— Вот теперь мы кое-чего добились. Конечно, это странный выбор, но ты не можешь его оценивать, пока сам не попробуешь.

На этот раз разговор продолжается, и они обсуждают еду, даже когда заканчивают есть. Пару раз доктор Мелендес говорит, что тема снова становится слишком медицинской, например, когда Шон начинает говорить о здоровье своей пищеварительной системы, но он кажется более расслабленным, чем обычно, когда Шон делает одну и ту же ошибку более одного раза, и это помогает Шону успокоиться и продолжить разговор.

Через какое-то время доктор Мелендес смотрит на часы, пока Шон рассказывает, какие виды пасты любит (тальятелле слишком дурацкие; пенне хороши, но только с соусами), и вместо того, чтобы ответить в таком же духе, он говорит, что им лучше вернуться. И как бы сильно Шону не хотелось вернуться к диагнозу и помочь своему пациенту, он медленно встает и собирает тарелки на поднос; смена фокуса происходит очень внезапно.

— Я скучаю по обедам с доктором Глассманом, — рассеянно говорит Шон, когда они уносят подносы. Он вспоминает об этом, когда ест с кем-то другим, потому что это то же самое, но другое. Доктор Мелендес кивает. — Но мне нравится есть с вами.

На этот раз доктор Мелендес смотрит на него, пока они идут обратно к лифту. Он открывает рот, но потом просто кивает.

— Мне тоже.

— Вам тоже нравится есть с вами? — Шон знает, что имелось в виду совсем не это, но никогда просто не может удержаться от подобных вопросов. Они просто вырываются сами собой. Но, как и во время обеда, доктор Мелендес не раздражается, только улыбается.

— Да. Мне действительно нравится обедать с самим собой. Я — отличная компания.

Шон улыбается ему в ответ. Доктор Мелендес забавный.

***

В первую же секунду после встречи с Шоном Нил понимает, что с ним не все хорошо. Он объясняет результаты анализов пациенту в реанимации, но его поза напряжена, и он говорит быстрее, чем обычно. Несмотря на то, что Нил слышит некоторые фразы, которые они практиковали раньше — эти своеобразные ролевые игры пошли на пользу, — тон голоса выдает его, и пациент выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Доктор Мерфи, — говорит Нил, заглянув в палату. — Приехала миссис Лопес. Ты понадобишься наверху через пятнадцать минут.

Шон отрывисто кивает.

— Мне нужно собрать результаты анализов, заказать рентген и… попросить уборщика починить шкаф в восемь. — Он неопределенно машет рукой куда-то за правое плечо. — А потом я сообщу доктору Лим, что меня ждут наверху.

Рука Нила зависает над рукой Шона, не касаясь, — как раз в тот момент, когда он заканчивает последнюю фразу, — потому что за эти дни научился правильно рассчитывать время, прежде чем Шон отвернется от него. Шон смотрит на руку, потом на Нила, но не вздрагивает.

— Ты ел сегодня? — интересуется Нил.

— Я был очень занят, — отвечает Шон.

Нил кивает, воздев глаза к небесам. Ничего удивительного.

— Ладно, но не я не могу допустить, чтобы ты в таком виде появился перед пациентом. Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас в обморок хлопнешься.

Шон качает головой, сначала медленно, а потом более решительно.

— Нет, нет, не хлопнусь.

— Это не предположение, Шон. Я боюсь, что это наверняка случится.

— Нет, — говорит Шон громче, — не хлопнусь…

— Доктор Мерфи! — громче него говорит Нил, прекрасно понимая, что они стоят прямо посреди приемного покоя. Он замечает Одри, выходящую из палаты; Нилу приходится кивнуть, чтобы она поняла, кто тут кричит. — Пожалуйста, немедленно идите за мной!

Он резко поворачивается на каблуках, зная, что Шону потребуется секунда или две, чтобы понять, а затем он последует за ним, так как разговор еще не окончен. Когда Нил снова поворачивается лицом к Шону, они оказываются в пустой палате.

— Тебе нужно сначала позаботиться о себе, прежде чем ты сможешь позаботиться о наших пациентах, — говорит Нил, стараясь смотреть Шону в глаза так часто, как только позволяется. — Я скажу Лим, чтобы она передала твоего пациента Джареду. А ты иди к моему шкафчику, — он протягивает Шону ключ, — и возьми там чипсы и энергетические батончики.

— Я не ем на обед чипсы и батончики, — предсказуемо говорит Шон.

Нил складывает руки на груди.

— Тогда ты пойдешь в кафетерий?

Шону требуется время подумать.

— Нет, мне нужно встретиться с миссис Лопес.

— Именно. Чипсы и батончики. Иди.

Нил тяжело вздыхает, провожая Шона взглядом — к счастью, тот идет к лифту, а не в палату к пациенту.

Именно после этого Нил начинает искать связь и находит ее очень быстро. Вряд ли Шон впадет в депрессию, если не будет регулярно есть. Но наверняка станет раздражительным и временно потеряет часть способностей, которые он приобрел, и которые можно считать «нормальными» Странно, но во время операций этого будто бы не происходит, Шон так захвачен рабочим процессом, что ничто его больше не беспокоит.

Однажды Нил заговорил с Шоном об этому, после того, как медсестра пожаловалась на «внезапную вспышку доктора Мерфи» (До Нила это дошло только спустя несколько часов после того, как он сгладил ситуацию. Он даже не спросил, почему она пришла сразу к нему, а не поговорила с самим Шоном или с Лим, поскольку формально в тот день именно Одри была его боссом).

— Тебе нужно регулярно питаться, — говорит ему Нил. — Даже чаще, чем большинству людей. Я сам раздражаюсь, если пропускаю обед, но ты… ты становишься еще более аутичным. — Несколько месяцев назад он не сказал бы этого, ведь в прошлом он мог произнести эту фразу как оскорбление. Но теперь он уверен, что Шон понимает — Нил говорит правду (Хотя справедливости ради надо сказать, что раньше Шон и не заметил бы оскорбления, а сейчас он стал более проницательным).

— Я знаю, — недовольно говорит Шон. — Я ем регулярно, когда я не на работе.

— Так делай это и на работе, — предлагает Нил.

Шон издает смешок.

— Я не могу перестать лечить кого-то, потому что нужно поесть.

Нил закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает.

***

— Резник, Парк, расскажите ей план, получите согласие и подготовьте ее. Операционная на три тридцать. Мерфи, давайте поедим.

— А почему он не должен помогать? — спрашивает доктора Мелендеса Морган. Алекс уже ушел. Морган улыбается Шону, но это выглядит неправильно, хотя он не может сказать, почему. — Он ей нравится.

— Она схватила меня за задницу, — говорит Шон доктору Мелендесу, живо вспоминая это. — Это было очень и очень неудобно.

Доктор Мелендес поднимает брови.

— Ладно, я этого не знал, но теперь причина в другом.

Морган фыркает.

— Значит, это причиной быть не может.

— Причина в том, что я ваш босс, — говорит доктор Мелендес. Они с Морган таращатся друг на друга, пока она не сдается и не уходит.

— После операции ты будешь следить за пациентом, — говорит доктор Мелендес Шону, и они тоже уходят, но в другую сторону. До кафетерия так путь длиннее, но Шон не возражает.

***

***

Нил не любит встречаться с Эндрюсом запланировано и конкретно. Работать с Маркусом утомительно, и он относится к каждому взаимодействию как к шахматной партии, будь то собрание совета директоров или открытие двери перед кем-то. 

Нил терпеть не может встречаться к Эндрюсом неожиданно.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, доктор Мелендес, — говорит он, когда Нил входит в его кабинет.

— Ого! — говорит Нил, садясь. — Использование моей должности наедине — нехороший знак.

Маркус фальшиво улыбается. Нил никогда не мог понять, почему он делает эти долгие паузы, чтобы ты стал чувствовать себя как можно более некомфортно. Наверное, смысл понять можно было бы, но Нил старался об этом не думать, общение с Маркусом утомительно само по себе.

— Я получил жалобу на ваше взаимодействие с ординаторами, — наконец говорит Маркус, и Нил выпрямляется. — Пока это неофициальная жалоба, но я заверил доктора Резник, что уделю этому время.

— О, — говорит Нил, снова расслабляясь и подпирая рукой подбородок. — Морган.

— Надеюсь, вы относитесь к этому серьезно, доктор Мелендес, — хмурился Маркус.

— Чрезвычайно, — говорит Нил. Он не утруждает себя притворством с помощью языка тела. 

Морган раздражает больше, чем любой из его ординаторов, за исключением, может быть, Шона (хотя последнее время Нил и в половину не был так раздражен из-за него, как раньше), но Нил старается не показывать этого. Она с легкостью свалит всю вину на него, вместо того, чтобы поразмышлять о своем поведении. Тем не мне, похоже, что Нил где-то прокололся, только вот где?..

Маркус многозначительно вздыхает.

— Доктор Резник пожаловалась, что вы предпочитаете доктора Мерфи другим вашим ординаторам.

Нил ждет, но продолжения нет.

— Каким образом?

Маркус медленно берет лежащий перед ним планшет и сверяется.

— За последние несколько недель вы часто обедали с доктором Мерфи, но не с другими ординаторами.

Нил хмурится.

— Я не знал, что должен проводить время с кем-то из моих ординаторов во время перерывов.

— Вы также… — Маркус делает паузу, будто читает текст на экране, — иногда дарили доктору Мерфи подарки, а другим ординаторам нет.

Нил озадачен этим заявлением.

— Подарки? Какие подарки?

— Перекус. — На этот раз Маркус не утруждает себя чтением с планшета, и это досадно, потому что Нил не может скрыть своего отвращения. Маркус хмурится, потому что воспринимает это очень серьезно и считает, что Нил кругом не прав.

— Я давал ему фрукты и батончики, когда он не успевал поесть, — говорит Нил Маркусу. — Если бы я думал, что кто-то из моих ординаторов голоден, я бы с радостью поделился и с ними тоже. — Это не совсем правда. Он предпочел бы видеть, как Морган умирает с голоду, но в этот момент он все равно бы поделился и с ней.

— Вы понимаете, что это похоже на фаворитизм? — спрашивает его Маркус.

Нил отвечает вопросом на вопрос:

— Кто-нибудь из других ординаторов жаловался?

Маркус становится самим собой, превращаясь из босса в коллегу. Это всегда внезапно, и вы никогда не поймете, когда он переключится обратно.

— Нет, — говорит Маркус, откидываясь на спинку стула. — На самом деле, я почти уверен, что они просто счастливы, что ты держишь их подальше от Мерфи. С ним приходиться… немного повозиться.

Нил думает: _«Да, я тоже так думал, пока не познакомился с Мерфи ближе»_ , но вслух этого не произносит.

— Тогда это выгодно всем. Послушай, Мерфи, судя по всему, ест, когда с ним ест кто-то еще, при этом нужно постоянно напоминать ему о еде. Тогда он более сосредоточен. Меньше нервничает. Если хочешь, я могу перестать с ним обедать, но я думаю, что тебе скажут, что с Шоном последние несколько недель стало легче работать. Это относится и к пациентам.

Это ребячество, но Нил доволен хмурым выражением лица Маркуса.

— Я предлагаю тебе проводить таким образом время и с другими ординаторами, — говорит Маркус, и вся веселость Нила тут же испаряется. — Тогда они почувствуют, что в равной степени пользуются твоим опытом.

Нил морщится.

— Мы даже не говорим о работе. Специально. Шон не получает от меня больше, чем остальные ординаторы. — Нил понимает, что сейчас прикрывается именем Шона, но лучше скрывать лишнюю информацию, такую как его личное мнение о Морган.

— Тем не менее, — говорит Маркус, снова включая босса. — Остальные этого не знают, поскольку не присутствуют, так что мое предложение остается прежним. Если наши ординаторы собираются работать здесь успешно, они должны чувствовать себя одинаково ценными.

Нил вспоминает, как Эндрюс говорил, что ему нужно привыкнуть к тому, что Шон теперь в его команде, а Глассман говорил не относиться к нему по-особенному. И, скорее всего, Эндрюс об этом помнит. Стыдно Нилу, конечно, меньше, но не совсем.

Он обдумывает идею обеда Морган, Джаредом, Клэр и Алексом.

— Я больше не буду обещать с доктором Мерфи в кафетерии.

Маркус мрачно смотрит на него.

— Я не предлагаю тебе перестать есть с доктором Мерфи.

— Нет, — говорит Нил. — Но я так решил. Тогда он просто вернется к тому, каким был раньше. — Это гораздо лучше, чем быть уволенным за то, что он проткнул вилкой одного из своих ординаторов.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда доктор Мелендес не предлагает Шону пойти в кафетерий, он не обращает на это особого внимания. В любом случае, они обедают вместе не каждый день. Когда он не делает этого и на следующий день, хотя они оба не особо заняты, Шон думает, что это немного странно, но он часто упускает причины, по которым люди делают определенные вещи, понятные остальным. Поэтому он просто пожимает плечами и в итоге идет обедать один. На третий день Шон заканчивает девятнадцатичасовую смену голодным и раздраженным. На самом деле он не понимает, что голоден, пока не приходит время обеда, и после перекуса чувствует себя намного лучше.

К следующей встрече с доктором Мелендесом он уже забыл о еде, но когда тот возвращается из кафетерия один (на рукаве у него сырный соус), Шон вспоминает, что ситуация изменилась.

— А почему вы перестали говорить мне есть? — спрашивает он.

Доктор Мелендес поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от планшета. Клэр помогает Шону перепроверить карты с утренних обходов, но в этот момент она уходит, ничего не сказав. Медсестра, сидевшая за компьютером, тоже внезапно поднимается с места.

— Я подумал, что ты сам это понял, — говорит доктор Мелендес после долгой паузы.

— Понял, — говорит Шон. — Но я забыл. Или был очень занят. Или…

— Я понял, — прерывает его доктор Мелендес. — Я вовсе не это имел в виду. Я знаю, что ты не придаешь этому значения.

— Тогда почему вы так сказали?

На этот раз доктору Мелендесу требуется еще больше времени для ответа. Шон спрашивает себя, не устал ли он. Доктор Мелендес выглядит так, будто весь напряжен. Может, у него запор, хотя в целом его кишечник вроде как здоровый, так что это менее вероятно.

— Это вызвало _некоторые_ проблемы, — говорит доктор Мелендес. Шон пытается понять, но не выходит. — Обеды с тобой вызвали некоторые проблемы.

Шон кивает. Он не понимает, но признаться не решается. Он уже собирается вернуться к картам — потому что это ему и нужно делать, это неплохо отвлекает от тянущего ощущения в животе, — когда доктор Мелендес протягивает руку и держит ее над ладонью Шона. Он всегда так делает, не прикасаясь, молчаливо уступая нелюбви Шона к прикосновениям, на которую большинству людей плевать. Они либо все равно его трогают, либо всегда стараются держаться на расстоянии, как будто боятся его. Доктор Мелендес — совсем другое дело. Он подходит к Шону так близко, как только может, и обращается с ним как с нормальным, даже если это совсем не так. Самое смешное, что Шон думает, что если бы доктор Мелендес, как тогда, в операционной, дотронулся сейчас до него, все было бы в порядке. Но эту теорию страшновато проверять.

— Тебе не хватает этого? — спрашивает доктор Мелендес, когда Шон несколько секунд молча разглядывает его руку. Шон вскидывается, смотрит на него снизу вверх, а потом отворачивается.

— Да.

Доктор Мелендес убирает руку.

— Ладно. Послушай. — Он трет затылок. — Ты же хочешь… — он оглядывается вокруг. Шон тоже, но не видит ничего необычного, но доктор Мелендес, похоже, ищет что-то другое. — Приходи ко мне в кабинет, когда закончишь сегодня.

— А я этого хочу разве? — уточняет Шон.

— Нет. Но приходи, — говорит доктор Мелендес, после чего тяжело вздыхает и снова смотрит на планшет. — Скажи мне, что не так с этими цифрами.

Шон знает, что не так.

***

Нил чувствует себя полным идиотом. Он нервничает так, будто ему снова тринадцать, и он собирается пригласить Бекки-Мэй в кино. Ситуация не вызывает особой нервозности, но блин. Он мог бы спросить Шона, не хочет ли он пообедать или поужинать, еще раньше, когда эта идея только пришла ему в голову. Шону этого не хватало, и самому Нилу тоже, так что это было бы логично. Но что-то подсказывало Нилу, что предлагать такое прямо перед всеми — плохая идея. Иногда люди могут быть назойливыми придурками.

Все вроде бы нормально и логично, и все же Нил нервничал, будто его пугало, если Шон вдруг отказался бы приходить. Что это за вообще за чертовщина?

Когда Шон наконец появляется, Нил барабанит ручкой по столу и смотрит в пространство. И подпрыгивает от испуга, услышав голос Шона — пацан может двигаться тихо, как пантера:

— Доктор Мелендес?

— Может быть, ты хочешь поужинать? — быстро спрашивает Нил, пока мысли не ускакали подальше.

Шон смотрит в окно.

— Нет, — качает он головой. У Нила есть лишь короткое мгновение, чтобы разобраться со своими чувствами, прежде чем Шон продолжает. — Следующий прием пищи — завтрак.

— Тогда позавтракаем? — спрашивает Нил, понимая, что весь полон идиотских надежд.

Шон смотрит прямо на него.

— Мне бы этого хотелось.

И вот, они идут завтракать. Сейчас четыре утра, но Нил уже давно работает здесь, поэтому знает все места между больницей и домой, где можно поесть в такое время. Он перебирает варианты и прикидывает, что ярко освещенная закусочная наверняка понравится Шону больше, чем грязное кафе. Он не оценит свет, но ему наверняка придется по вкусу чистота.

— Надеюсь, миссис Авентис больше не забеременеет, — неожиданно изрекает Шон, поливая сиропом свои блины. До этого момента они почти не говорили, что устраивало и Нила, и самого Шона. — Ей очень повезло, что ни один из ее детей до сих пор не унаследовал этот ген.

Нил вдруг с тревогой осознает, что Шон смотрит на сироп и думает о крови миссис Авентис и о том, что она плохо свертывается, и внутренне содрогается, радуясь, что в его завтраке нет никакого соуса.

— Шон, не трепись.

Шон замолкает, держа столовые приборы.

— Я ничего не треплю.

— Это выражение такое, — с улыбкой говорит Нил. — Ты наверняка раньше это слово слышал. Это значит — никаких лишних разговоров, в нашем случае, не о работе.

— О, — говорит Шон. — Я не знал, что это правило действует за пределами больницы. — Он режет блинчики. — Вы читали статью доктора Купера о плазме и инфекционных заболеваниях?

Нил мысленно вздыхает, понимая, что речь идет не об их работе конкретно. Если бы Шон мог перестать говорить о медицине, он бы вообще все время молчал. И это наводит на мысль: а что еще любит Шон? Но прежде чем Нил успевает спросить, Шон цитирует фразу из статьи, которая явно не соответствует действительности, и они проводят довольно приятно целых двадцать минут, разнося доктора Купера в клочья (или, в случае Шона, методично и совершенно беззлобно указывая на недостатки его статьи).

***

Три дня спустя они покидают операционную. Шон едва держится на ногах. Он не знает, сколько сейчас прошло времени в контексте операции, сколько часов она длилась, но время перестало иметь какое-либо значение во внешнем мире. Он искренне удивляется, заметив за окном дневной свет.

Доктор Мелендес тоже выглядит не очень хорошо, когда догоняет Шона на остановке автобуса.

— Ужин? — спрашивает он. Обычно он употребляет гораздо больше слов, но Шон понимает, кивает и следует за доктором Мелендесом к его машине.

Обычно Шону в голову бы не пришло принять такое неопределенное приглашение. Ему нужно знать, что произойдет, что может произойти, чтобы он смог распланировать любой случай. Именно тогда, когда случаются неожиданные вещи, все становится плохо. Но по какой-то причине Шону кажется нормальным довериться доктору Мелендесу. Шон знает, что тот пытался помочь ему с аутизмом и проблемами, которые он вызывал, как доктор Глассман, но иначе. Он совершенно уверен, что доктор Мелендес не поведет его в шумный, оживленный ресторан или не попытается сам выбрать ему еду. Но дело не только в этом. Он чувствует, что даже если бы это все случилось, то присутствие доктора Мелендеса сделало бы все более терпимым. Конечно, это не так просто. Но все гораздо проще. А проще значит очень много.

— А куда мы едем? — спрашивает Шон, когда доктор Мелендес заезжает на стоянку перед шикарным многоквартирным домом.

— Ко мне домой, — говорит доктор Мелендес, когда они выходят из машины. — Не знаю, как ты, а я слишком устал, чтобы сейчас появляться на людях. — Он бросает взгляд на Шона. — Это нормально?

— Мы поужинаем?

— Конечно, — улыбается доктор Мелендес. — Я сделаю отвратительный омлет с маринованными огурцами.

Шон знает, что ему не следует говорить: «это даже звучит отвратительно», но он также знает, что ему нужно найти способ сказать доктор Мелендесу, что он ни в коем случае не будет это есть.

Его спасает сам доктор Мелендес.

— Я шучу, Шон.

— О. — Они поднимаются по лестнице. — Я очень этому рад.

В итоге они ужинают просто — жаркое с соусом чоу-мейн.

— Вы хорошо готовите, — говорит Шон доктору Мелендесу после ужина, сидя за стеклянным столом с содовой в руках, у доктора Мелендеса в руках «всего один бокал вина».

— Ну, кулинария не так уж отличается от хирургии.

Шон смеется.

Доктор Мелендес тоже улыбается.

— Серьезно! Подумай об этом, ты должен уметь точно резать и измерять, ты контролируешь множество вещей одновременно, а иногда тебе нужно просто перестать что-то делать и надеяться на лучшее.

Шон улыбается, потому что знает — это не правда.

— Я не верю, что доктор Мелендес когда-либо «ничего не делал» в хирургии.

Доктор Мелендес отпивает вина.

— Ты не знал меня в те дни, когда я был ординатором. И да, ты можешь не называть меня «Доктором Мелендесом» в пределах моей квартиры.

— А почему нет?

— Потому что я не всегда врач. То есть, — доктор Мелендес неопределенно жестикулирует, — я всегда врач. Но иногда… я не могу быть врачом.

— А кто вы сейчас? — спрашивает Шон, потому что ему действительно любопытно. Он же чувствовал себя врачом с того момента, как узнал, что сдал выпускные экзамены.

— Нил, — говорит доктор Мелендес, пристально глядя на Шона. Тому сложно отвести взгляд. — Тебе следует называть меня Нил.

— _Нил_ , — повторяет Шон. Доктор Мелендес кивает.

— Но только вне работы, — добавляет он.

— Когда вы будете врачом. — В этом есть смысл. Шону это нравится.

***

Нил понимает, что ему следовало бы объяснить Шону, почему они больше не едят вместе на работе, и предупредить, что тот факт, что их обеды и ужины проходят вне работы, не стоит сообщать никому. К сожалению, до Нила это дошло слишком поздно.

— Так чем вы все занимались выходные? — спрашивает Морган, когда команда Нила собирается в начале смены. Всем не терпится узнать, кого назначили на лобэктомию легких и кто будет помогать с заменой трехстворчатого и легочного клапанов.

Он не очень-то прислушивается к ответом, пока Парк не говорит:

— Это моя личная жизнь. — Это заставляет Нила оглянуться. Морган свирепо смотрит на Парка, что имеет нулевой эффект, поскольку тот роется в сумке и не смотрит на нее.

— Отлично, — говорит она, хотя явно так не думает. — Шон?

Именно тогда Нил понимает, что ответ Шона будет: «Нил пришел ко мне домой, и мы испекли блины», и делает единственное, что приходит ему в голову, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу.

— Окей! Быстрый квиз! — Шон, Морган, Парк, Джаред и Клэр одновременно подпрыгивают (хотя для Парка это минутный испуг), что вовсе не неожиданность, поскольку Нил точно с такой же громкостью говорил про спинномозговую пункцию. Он внутренне морщится от того, как неловко выглядит Шон, но не осмеливается извиниться.

— Что является главной причиной глухоты, про это квиз? — говорит Джаред, когда Нил забывает, что хотел сказать на самом деле.

— Нет. Хватит болтать. Каковые наименее вероятные осложнения лобэктомии?

Он хватает Шона — фигурально выражаясь, — когда они заканчивают разговоры в раздевалке.

— Эй, послушай, тебе, наверное, не стоит никому говорить, что мы… — внезапно Нилу становится трудно закончить эту фразу, потому что она звучит нелепо. Они проводят время вместе, а не совершают убийства и не планируют ограбление банка.

Но Шон терпеливо ждет, пока он договорит, и он не слышит невысказанных слов, не понимает подтекста.

— Ты не должен никому говорить, что мы видимся вне работы. Особенно Резник.

Шон внешне никак не реагирует, а это значит, что он размышляет.

— А зачем мне говорить это Морган?

— В смысле, если она спросит. Она не будет спрашивать напрямую, но может задать вопрос, который приведет к этому.

— Вы… хотите, чтобы я солгал?

А теперь Нил в ступоре. Любой другой человек мог бы сказать «да», и они бы просто поняли друг друга и соврали. Однако просить Шона солгать — это все равно что просить Клэр быть плохим полицейским — она, возможно, сможет, но ей будет чертовски неудобно.

Нил обдумывает ответ неприлично долго.

— Я думаю, нет. Но, может быть… просто попробуй опустить какую-то часть информации. Например, если она спросит о твоих выходных, расскажи ей о том, что делал, но не упоминай меня.

Шон медленно кивает, хотя Нил не уверен, что он все понял.

Это расстраивает, потому что они не делают ничего плохого. Раньше они тоже не делали ничего плохого, но сейчас это еще менее неправильно, поскольку они даже не на работе. Коллеги заводят дружбу, которая всегда выходит за рамки работы, даже начальники и подчиненные, потому что в их профессии трудно найти других, кто поймет, что иногда ты идешь на работу на полтора дня, а порой приходишь домой в три часа ночи, когда должен был вернуться в восемь вечера. Кроме того, проведя так много времени в больнице, ты оставляешь мало времени для развития серьезных отношений во время драгоценных выходных дней.

Он тоже старается изо всех сил, чтобы заставить Шона придерживаться правила «никакого трепа в о работе», и у Шона определенно есть успехи. В воскресенье они действительно полчаса разговаривали о какой-то британской программе, которую любит Шон, она идет всего лишь один сезон (ну, вряд ли; шесть эпизодов, но, судя по всему, их столько и есть). Шон записал ее на диски и может цитировать целые эпизоды. По правде говоря, это был не столько разговор, сколько монолог Шона, но было интересно наблюдать за ним и узнать, что он интересуется чем-то еще, помимо медицины.

Если Морган узнает об этом и поднимет шумиху, возможно, Нил предложит ей посмотреть программу вместе с ними. Она определенно не оценит это так, как сам Нил.

***

— Проблема не в опухоли, — повторяет Шон во второй раз, Джаред тут же вскидывает руки. Шон вздрагивает, но не потому что боится чего-то, а потом, что все вокруг начинает казаться ему угрозой.

Джаред машет планшетом со снимками МРТ.

— Почему это не проблема? Она размером с ее голову!

Шон качает головой. Ему хочется стукнуться об стену, но это никогда не кончалось ничем хорошим, поэтому он хватает себя за волосы и сильно тянет, чтобы успокоиться.

Когда он снова начинает объяснять, почему опухоль не может быть причиной симптомов пациентки, возвращается доктор Мелендес. Он кидает Шону бутерброд в упаковке — он чудом умудряется его поймать.

— Ты должен мне пять баксов! — доктор Мелендес ставит на стол бутылку с водой. — Так. Это ведь не опухоль?

Джаред издает звук, будто у него живот прихватило, его бесит происходящее, но Шон не обращает на него внимания, потому что Нил слушает _его_ объяснения.


	6. Chapter 6

Нил дома, залип в эпизод «Девочек Гилмор», который раньше видел, но даже тогда смотреть не хотел. Но сил искать что-то другое нет. Да еще и телефон вибрирует.

Нилу кажется, что для того, чтобы дотянуться до кофейного столика и взять телефон требуется гораздо больше сил, чем следовало бы, но он улыбается, когда видит, что это сообщение от Шона.

_В кафе «Стритч» весь день проходит джазовый фестиваль._

Нил часто вообще не знает, чего ожидать от Шона (тут пятьдесят на пятьдесят: либо все работает по сценарию, либо никакой логичной последовательности нет и в помине). И все же, сообщение Шона его удивляет. Но Нил решает не выяснять, откуда Шон знает про фестиваль и почему написал, а сразу переходит к сути, или к тому, что это может быть.

_Хочешь пойти?_

Прошло меньше минуты, прежде чем пришел ответ.

_Нет. Я не люблю джаз._

Ладно, значит, он упустил главное. Вернемся к теме.

_Так почему ты мне об этом рассказал?_

На этот раз ответ пришел гораздо быстрее.

_Ты же любишь джаз._

Нил снова улыбается и не перестает улыбаться, пока печатает ответ.

_Да. Спасибо, Шон._

Он не пишет, что уже знал о фестивале, так как он проводится каждый год, и на этот раз Нил решил не ходить, потому что ему не особо нравятся исполнители, которые выступают в этот раз.

Он думал, что на этом разговор закончится, потому что, если смотреть на него глазами Шона, Нил сделал все, что нужно, поэтому он весьма удивился, когда пришло еще одно сообщение.

_Ты пойдешь?_

Прежде чем ответить, Нил на секунду задумывается.

_Не в этот раз. Слишком устал для целого дня развлечений._

Это чистая правда: даже если бы Нил захотел пойти, то через пару песен уже бы зевал.

На этот раз Шон не отвечает. Нил таращится в телевизор, а потом очухивается и понимает, что прошло уже несколько минут, а он все это время ждал. Он снова берет телефон. Ничего больше интересного не будет? Может, разговор про фестиваль был совсем не о фестивале; может, Шон решил последовать совету Нила о том, что все трудные разговоры нужно начинать с чего-то легкого. Конечно, это все еще требовало от Шона понимания того, что другим людям может показаться трудным, а для него это нелегкая задача. Хотя, это не было похоже на намеки, но не всегда можно сказать наверняка.

_Я не на работе. Клэр попросила меня поменяться с ней сменами, так что завтра я работаю вместо нее._

Нил все еще размышляет, что ответить на это, когда приходит еще одно сообщение.

_Ты слишком устал, чтобы что-то делать? Или это потому, что фестиваль на весь день?_

Теперь Нил ухмыляется, хотя не может объяснить, почему. Вместо ответа он нажимает кнопку вызова. Шон отвечает через два гудка.

— Алло? — говорит он, и по его тону можно предположить, что он не представляет, кто звонит. Но Нил провел с Шоном достаточно времени, чтобы знать, что он всегда так отвечает, перед этим проверив экран с именем звонившего.

— Смотря какие предложения, — говорит Нил.

Шону требуется секунда, чтобы ответить.

— Как насчет того, чтобы сходить в кино?

Нил удивлен.

— Тебе нравится ходить в кино?

— Только не тогда, когда там много народу. Но мне нравится, когда тихо. В смысле, в кинотеатре, а не в фильме.

— Да, фильмы бывают довольно громкими, — говорит Нил. Он уже встал и ищет куртку, хотя они еще ничего не решили. — А тебя это не беспокоит?

Шон что-то мычит в трубку.

— Это один источник звука, — в итоге говорит он. — И я знаю, что будет громко. Так что все в порядке.

— Ну, ладно. — Нил решает, что синий цвет лучше темно-зеленого. — Какой фильм хочешь посмотреть?

Три часа спустя, когда они выходят из кинотеатра, на улице уже темно. После довольно жуткого ужастика-триллера с многочисленными скримерами Нил понимает, что косится на каждый темный угол, дважды оглядывается на людей, проходящих мимо по другой стороне улицы, и очень четко слышит звуки автомобильных гудков и мотоциклов. Несмотря на это, он видит, что Шон выглядит довольно оживленным. Он только что два с половиной часа провел, напуганный до смерти, буквально подпрыгивал несколько раз, и все же выглядит таким счастливым, будто только что произвел резекцию аорты самостоятельно.

— Ну, что думаешь? — спрашивает Нил, пока они идут в местную закусочную. Он сказал Шону, что им нужна нормальная еда.

— Это было очень страшно, — с улыбкой говорит Шон. — Я не ожидал, что демоном окажется отец. Я был уверен, что это тетя.

— Ну, они и хотели, чтобы ты так подумал, — говорит Нил, невольно ухмыляясь. — Тебе нравится пугаться до смерти?

Шон смеется.

— Конечно. Только если это нереально. Если бы это действительно случилось со мной, я бы не обрадовался.

— Приятно слышать.

***

Как только Нил узнает, что Шон любит ходить в кино, он решает, что они могут делать это регулярно, возможно, каждую неделю. Шону нужно чаще заниматься тем, что не связано с работой, хотя их совместные трапезы — по крайней мере, пару раз в неделю — доставляют удовольствие, но в большей степени они связаны с биологической необходимостью, чем с полноценной жизнью. Жизнь, кстати, не стала такой уж гармоничной, потому что заставить Шона ходить в кино раз в неделю — та еще задачка. 

Между их обычными долгими часами в ролях хирурга и ординатора и довольно специфическим вкусом Шона к развлечениям, проходит не более месяца.

Но Нил не остановится ни перед чем.

— Я заеду за тобой завтра в три, — говорит Нил своему ординатору-любимчику, стараясь говорить тихо и не сводя глаз с открытой двери. — При условии, что в ближайшие четыре часа ты ни во что не ввяжешься.

Шон отрывается от своих записей и спрашивает:

— Куда мы идем?

— Играть в гольф, — ухмыляется Нил.

Шон чуть заметно хмурится.

— Я никогда не играл в гольф. Это кажется сложным.

— Поверь, ты сможешь играть в гольф.

Оказывается, он был более чем прав. Шон отлично умеет играть в мини-гольф для того, кто первый раз взял в руки клюшку. Конечно, он выстраивает в голове траекторию каждого удара, наверняка рассчитывает угол в своей голове. Они успевают сыграть всего три раза, потому что он слишком долго думает, но даже так результат не должен был быть так хорош.

— Ты действительно хорошо играешь, — говорит Шону одна из сотрудниц, девушка, которая до этого стояла за кассой. — Никогда раньше тебя здесь не видела.

— Я здесь раньше никогда не был, — с улыбкой отвечает Шон, но Нил знает, что улыбка адресована не девушке, а его собственным навыкам. Нил чувствует себя счастливым, просто глядя на него, словно гордый отец, но на самом деле нет, ведь Шон определенно ему не сын. Когда они впервые встретились, он казался ребенком, не знающим элементарных манер, несмотря на квалификацию медика. Однако это определенно изменилось, особенно за последние несколько месяцев, когда они стали проводить гораздо больше времени вместе, — да, Нил вполне может назвать это дружбой, — Шон начал сглаживать острые углы, и даже его обычное поведение стало более спокойным. Отчасти это связано с тем, что Нил помогает Шону понять мир и взаимодействовать с ним. Но, с другой стороны, Шон просто по-своему взрослеет, становится увереннее в себе и, как кажется Нилу, становится более открытым к тому, чтобы вести себя немного иначе, хотя ему и сложно.

— Нил в этом лучше меня. — Он снова прислушивается, когда звучит его имя.

— Да? — девушка коротко улыбается Нилу, а потом снова Шону.

Шон кивает.

— Хотя у него больше практики, так что я не думаю, что это честное сравнение.

— Новичкам везет, — говорит Нил Шону, ухмыляясь, но вовсе не всерьез. Наверное, Шон знает, что он дразнится, но это неважно. Шон все равно улыбается.

Нил замечает, что девушка смотрит куда-то сквозь них.

— Значит, будет матч-реванш?

— Определенно! — говорит Нил, улыбаясь еще шире, потому что от этой идеи Шон выглядит совершенно счастливым.

Девушка коротко кивает.

— Отлично. Веселитесь, ребята! — он подмигивает Нилу и возвращается к кассе.

Нил смотрит на Шона, ожидая какой-то реакции, но тот уже готовится к следующему удару. 

_«Это было странно»_ , — думает он, но тут же отмахивается и начинает вслух рассуждать, справедливо ли будет начать мешать Шону, случайно толкать его или заставить ударить под углом в девяносто градусов — и все это во имя оттачивания его новоприобретенных навыков, конечно же.

Шон ловко уворачивается и четко попадает мячом в лунку.

***

— Привет, Шон! — говорит Клэр, когда он входит в комнату отдыха. — Может, перекусим? У нас еще полчаса.

Шон приподнимает пластиковый контейнер.

— У меня с собой ланч.

Клэр удивленно смотрит на него.

— О. Я думала, ты всегда ешь в столовой.

— Обычно я так и делаю, — соглашается Шон. — Но это еда осталась. — Он ждет, пока доктор Тернер закончит разогревать еду, а потом кладет в микроволновку свою лазанью.

Потом он садится с горячей лазаньей за стол рядом с Клэр, которая открыла свою коробку с ланчем.

— Пытаюсь экономить деньги, — вздыхает она. — Подсчитала свои расходы за прошлый месяц и пришла в ужас.

Шон кладет в рот порцию лазаньи.

— Пахнет восхитительно! — говорит Клэр, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы вдохнуть аромат. Шон тут же откидывается на спинку стула. — Ой, извини! Что за рецепт?

— Понятия не имею, ее готовил не я, — говорит Шон, сразу поняв, что она сейчас задаст вопрос.

— А кто? Я бы не отказалась, чтобы меня так накормили!

Шон думает, что она шутит, но трудно сказать наверняка. Но это не особо важная часть разговора.

— Хм… мой друг, — говорит он, отчаянно пытаясь придумать разумный ответ.

Клэр хмурится.

— Друг? Леа?

Правдивого ответа, чтобы выйти из этой ситуации, у Шона нет. Он кладет вилку на стол и понижает голос почти до шепота:

— Нет. Доктор Мелендес.

Его взгляд бегает по комнате, пока он ждет ответа от Клэр. Но ответ совершенно непонятный.

— Оу! — Клэр снова берет свой сэндвич. И улыбается.

Кажется, что сейчас он мог бы просто закончить разговор и уйти, но чувствует, что ему нужно знать.

— Почему ты улыбаешься?

На этот раз Клэр улыбается еще шире.

— Доктор Мелендес приготовил тебе ланч. Это очень мило.

— Он не готовил мне ланч, — поправляет Шон. — Он приготовил ужин, и остатки я взял с собой на обед.

— Это еще более мило!

Шон перебирает в голове значения этого слова и приходит… ни к чему.

— Почему это мило?

— Потому что! Ну, ты же понимаешь! Вы на той стадии отношений, когда он… правда заботится о тебе. В смысле, он и так заботится, но это, — она указывает на лазанью, — серьезный шаг вперед. Домашняя еда на обед. Это очень серьезно!

— А почему это серьезно?

Клэр замолкает.

— Ну, не знаю. Я так думаю… это показывает, что он думает о твоих будущих потребностях, а не только о том, что происходит прямо сейчас. Но это не плохо, а очень хорошо. Он будет хорошим бойфрендом.

Шон окончательно запутался.

— У Нила нет девушки. — Он понимает, что допустил оплошность, назвав Нила по имени на работе, но Клэр вряд ли будет против. Морган наверное раза три указала бы ему на это.

Клэр корчит смешную рожицу.

— Конечно, нет! Он… ты ведь можешь встречаться и с парнем, ты же знаешь. Это просто не гетеросексуальные отношения.

Шон смотрит на остывающую лазанью.

— Я еще больше не понимаю, о чем мы говорим.

После долгой паузы Клэр говорит:

— Я тоже. Шон… доктор Мелендес… Нил… он твой бойфренд?

Шон смеется.

— Нет! Нет.

Клэр оглядывается, прежде чем продолжить, и Шон тоже. Кажется, она проверяет, кто еще есть в комнате отдыха, но людей здесь немного, и Шон их не знает.

— А ты уверен?

— Он не просил меня быть его парнем, а я не просил его, так что нет. Мы не бойфренды.

— Ладно… то, что ты не наклеил на него ярлык, еще не значит, что вы не встречаетесь. В смысле, я думал, что уже какое-то время вместе.

Шон задумывается об этом. Конечно, он бы знал, если бы встречался с кем-то? С другой стороны, есть много всего, что знают другие, но не знает он…

— Ты думаешь, мы встречаемся?

Теперь Клэр выглядит смущенной.

— Я так и _думала_ , считала, что ты просто предпочитаешь хранить это в тайне… Но… теперь, наверное, нет.

— Почему ты так _думала_? — Шон снова берет вилку, понимая, у него есть всего двадцать три минуты до того, как они должны быть в операционной с доктором Лим, и Нил не оценит, если узнает, что Шон не поел, особенно когда он сам сложил лазанью в контейнер и дал ему.

Тем временем Клэр совсем позабыла про свой обед.

— Ладно, давай подумаем. Есть признаки того, что люди встречаются. Готовить для тебя или давать тебе еду с собой — это определенно признак, особенно если это происходит часто. Как часто это случалось?

Шон размышляет.

— Примерно четыре раза в неделю — Он не уверен, считается ли то, что Нил покупает ему что-то в кафетерии и говорит, что он ему должен (хотя деньги никогда не просит, хотя Шон пытается считать и возвращает долг), поэтому это можно упустить. Или когда они готовили несколько раз, потому что это не Нил его угощал, так что это тоже не считается.

— Это первый признак! — решительно говорит Клэр. — Сколько времени вы проводите вместе? Вне работы.

Шон смотрит на нее, все еще сомневаясь, можно ли это обсуждать. Клэр вроде как уже все знает, но если он подтвердит ее слова, все может стать хуже.

— Не волнуйся, это только между нами! — говорит Клэр, пихая его локтем. Шон убирает ее руку, и она тут же извиняется, не меняясь в лице.

Шон знает, что Клэр можно доверять.

— Мы часто видимся. — Часто — это понятие относительное, но ведь они не считают время, проведенное вместе вне работы. Просто чаще всего, если у Шона свободный день или чуть больше, и у Нила тоже (или когда они оба заканчивают рано), они проводят время вместе. У Шона никогда не было лучшего друга, и он думает, что, наверное, это так и есть. Может, именно дружбу Клэр путает с отношениями.

— Ладно, значит, часто. Что он думает о тебе?

Шон недоуменно смотрит на Клэр.

— Откуда мне знать?

— Ну… что он тебе уже говорил?

Шон опять задумывается.

— Он думает, что я хорошо играю в гольф. Мне нужно больше заниматься тем, что не связано с медициной — иметь какое-то хобби. Он думает, что я хорошо умею печь, хотя он сам меня научил, так что это не считается. Он… думает, что я слишком много говорю о работе. Но он считает, что я довольно интересный человек.

У Шона заканчиваются слова, и он молча смотрит на улыбающуюся Клэр.

— Я думаю, что Нил заботится о тебе.

Шон обдумывает ее слова и приходит к выводу, что Клэр, возможно, права, но не может сказать это с уверенностью.

— А он тебе небезразличен? — спрашивает Клэр.

— Да, — не задумываясь, отвечает Шон. Затем он решает быстро поразмыслить над этим, но ответ все равно положительный. Какая-то часть его сознания поняла это раньше, чем он сам.

— Хм, — говорит Клэр. — Можно твой телефон?

Шон протягивает ей смартфон, не совсем понимая, зачем, и снимает блокировку.  
Клэр открывает сообщения и нажимает на диалог с Нилом, который находится в самом верху. Она пролистывает сообщения, останавливается пару раз, почти не читая, и возвращает телефон Шону. Он убирает его в карман и смотрит на совсем остывшую лазанью. Есть ее не хочется, но он должен, поэтому приходится запихнуть в рот еще одну порцию и быстро прожевать.

— Вы часто переписываетесь. — Шон кивает. — И, в основном, обо всякой ерунде. Это еще один признак.

— Иногда мы не видимся часами, а то и днями. Мне трудно запомнить все, о чем я хочу ему рассказать, поэтому я просто пишу ему, когда думаю о разных вещах.

Клэ снова улыбается.

— Давай посмотрим дальше. А как насчет будущего? Ты вообще об этом думал? Ну, про то, как вы будете проводить время в будущем.

— Нил сказал, что мы должны зимой поехать в Диснейленд, покататься на космической горе, — говорит Шон, не уверенный, что Клэр именно это имеет в виду. — Но я не думаю, что он говорил это всерьез.

— Не знаю. — Она снова берется за сэндвич. — Может и так.

Прожевав, она продолжает:

— Итак, судя по уликам, это определенно отношения. Хотя, возможно, никто из вас этого не знает.

Тут Шону в голову приходит одна мысль.

— Если мы встречаемся, разве мы не должны целоваться?

— Оу. Ну, не все так делают, но, конечно, большинство да, но… ты ведь этого хочешь? Тебе ведь нелегко даются прикосновения…

— Думаю, я хотел бы попробовать С Нилом, — уточняет Шон, на случай, если Клэр его неправильно поймет.

Она улыбается.

— Может, тебе стоит сказать ему об этом?

— Может, — говорит Шон, понимая, что эта мысль потребует гораздо больше внимания. 

Одна из причин, почему Клэр — его друг, заключается в том, что она больше его не расспрашивает. Они заканчивают обед в приятной тишине, а потом отправляются в операционную.


	7. Chapter 7

Шон обдумывает гипотезу об отношениях несколько дней. Поначалу неосознанно, а затем намеренно, и как только он это понимает, то изучает их общение с Нилом через призму слов Клэр. Он находит доказательства, подтверждающие ее теорию, почти каждый раз, когда они разговаривают (и пару раз, когда нет), но ему нужно все контролировать, чтобы понять больше.

Поэтому он ищет кого-то другого для проверки, кто бы вписался в категорию «друг». Очевидным выбором была бы Клэр, но так как именно она указывала на признаки, могла быть предвзятость, Клэр намеренно или преднамеренно изменяла свое поведение, чтобы оно отличалось от поведения Нила.

Леа была бы хорошим вариантом, за исключением того, что последнее время они общались нечасто. Часть времени, которое они проводили вместе, теперь было занято Нилом, и Шон этого не замечал, а потом у Леа появился парень, так что пересекались они мало. Шон не мог попросить ее специально проводить больше времени с ним, чтобы проверить теорию, так как это создало бы искусственную ситуацию.

Доктор Глассман — друг, но Шон относит его к этой категории только потому, что иначе назвать его не может. Он не чувствует себя «другом» с ним в том же смысле, как с Клэр, Леа ( _или Нилом_ ). Он не может представить, что пойдет с доктором Глассманом в бар или играть в мини-гольф, разве что он сам этого Шону не предложит, но это будет скорее для того, чтобы снизить восприимчивость Шона к ситуации, а не потому, что они оба этого хотят.

Кроме того, в последнее время доктор Глассман не хочет разговаривать, есть вместе тоже, он слишком устает и злится из-за своих процедур.

В итоге Шон решает, что не может подойти к этому полностью научно. Это раздражает, но выбора нет.

***

— Я принес завтрак, — говорит Нил, показывая пакет с выпечкой, когда Шон открывает дверь. Он все еще в полудреме, его смена закончилась не в десять, а в два часа ночи, в то время как Нил безупречен и готов работать хоть прямо сейчас. Шон молча уходит в ванную, а Нил тем временем заходит в квартиру. Глядя на часы, Шон понимает, что Нилу правда нужно на работу через час.

— Одри сказала, что вы поздно закончили, — говорит Нил, подавая Шону нарезанные фрукты и стакан воды, когда он садится за стол. Себе Нил взял печенье и еще что-то непонятное.

Шон раскладывает свои фрукты на группы с одинаковым количеством киви, яблок и винограда. Заметив улыбку Нила, он улыбается в ответ. Нил уже говорил, что не понимает, почему Шон так делает, а Шон, в свою очередь, сказал то же самое ему.

— Когда ты говорил с доктором Лим?

— Она написала утром. Попросила меня приглядеть за пациенткой. — Нил отпивает кофе. — Может, возьму ее в операционную.

— Это негигиенично.

— Я ее обработаю. Будет полезно для общего развития.

Шон почти уверен, что Нил шутит, потому что разговор иссякает. Едят они молча.

Затем Нил вздыхает.

— У меня еще сорок минут. — Шон мысленно записывает это как еще один признак, а затем понимает, что это первая отличная возможность действовать в соответствии со своим решением.

— Клэр думает, что мы встречаемся.

Нил удивленно приподнимает брови.

— Она _что_?

Шон улыбается: Нил редко показывает непонимание.

— Она думает, что мы встречаемся…

— Друг с другом?

Шон смеется.

— Да. Друг с другом.

Повисает пауза, Нил даже не двигается. Потом говорит: «Ага» и снова перестает шевелиться. Только смотрит на пятно на стене справа от Шона.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Шон, немного обеспокоенный молчанием.

— А? — Нил встречается с ним взглядом. — А, да. — Он кивает, как бы машинально, как делают люди, когда еще толком не обдумали вопрос.

— И что ты думаешь? — напирает Шон, желая узнать мнение Нила по этому поводу.

Нил слегка хмурится.

— Ну, я думаю, мы бы знали, если бы встречались, верно? — он фыркает от смеха. — Не знаю, как ты, но я склонен обсуждать это со своим партнером раньше, чем с кем-то другим.

— Хм, — говорит Шон. — Я тоже так думаю, но Клэр считает, что мы встречаемся, сами этого не зная.

— Ну, Клэр _слишком_ много думает, — говорит Нил, и в его словах есть резон.

Они снова погружаются в молчание. Шону это неприятно: он хочет знать больше о том, что думает Нил, но тот, похоже, не собирается это обсуждать, а Шон не знает, какие нужно задать вопросы.

Вскоре после этого Нил встает.

— Раз надо проверить пациента, то нужно прийти пораньше.

И он уходит, оставив на тарелке недоеденное печенье.

Шон долго смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь, думая о том, что не успел поднять вопрос о поцелуе, и теперь неясно, должен ли он это делать.

Но ему определенно хочется разобраться.

***

Возможность поговорить с Клэр у Нила появляется только через три дня. Все это время он избегает Шона, если вообще возможно избегать того, с кем ты работаешь и кто пишет тебе примерно пятнадцать раз за день. Не все сообщения требуют ответов, вроде _«Они начали использовать новое моющее средство для инструментов. Оно странно пахнет»_ , но на некоторые ответить нужно. Нил понимает, что отвечает так, чтобы не развивать разговор дальше. Он даже толком не знает, зачем это делает. Часть его чувствует вину, это наверняка сбивает Шона с толку (черт, не наверняка, а точно), но другая часть понимает, что сначала нужно поговорить с Клэр, ведь это не касается работы вообще.

— Доктор Браун, — говорит Нил, не дав Клэр уйти вместе с остальными на обход. — Могу я с вами поговорить?

Она задерживается, пропуская остальных — и Шона тоже. Нил ждет, пока дверь закроется.

— Могу я спросить, почему вы решили, что будет уместно сказать доктору Мерфи, что вы думаете, что мы с ним встречаемся? — Нил даже не понимал, что сердится, пока не заговорил. Он не обдумывал конкретику разговора, только ждал подходящего момента.

Клэр приоткрывает рот и поднимает брови, как будто готова заговорить, но проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем это происходит.

Ее внимательный взгляд скользит по лицу Нила.

— Я и не знала, что это не так.

— Это не так, — коротко отвечает Нил. Его руки сложены — классическая оборонительная позиция. Если он их опустит, то будет казаться, что он слишком сильно расслабился.

Брови Клэр снова приподнимаются, но на этот раз едва заметно.

— Значит, вы меня одурачили.

— Доктор Браун, — говорит Нил, — это неподходящий тон для разговора.

— Ну, в свою защиту скажу, _сэр_ , — ударение на слове «сэр» было легким, но заметным, — вы сами об этом заговорили. Если вы говорите, что вы не встречаетесь, то хорошо. Я никому не говорила. Но для любого, кто вас обоих знает, это выглядит именно так.

Нилу нужно подумать. Она права — он сам завел эту тему, да еще и говорит, обороняясь, хотя этого не хотел. Он даже не уверен, есть ли смысл защищаться. В конце концов он произносит: «почему?» самым небрежным тоном, на который только способен.

Клер перечисляет около дюжины «признаков». Большинство из них Нил и так отмечал раньше, должно быть, ей рассказал Шон, так как это происходило за пределами больницы.

Некоторые связаны с работой, и Нил чувствует, как тяжесть в животе становится все сильнее, пока Клэр продолжает рассуждать о том, что все все видят и понимают…

Закончив, она пожимает плечами.

— Просто… чтобы вы знали: Шон хочет вас поцеловать. Или, по крайней мере, хочет попробовать.

Для Нила это слишком большая доза информации, поэтому он старательно игнорирует это.

— Это… вы… другие тоже так думают? — _они тоже так считают_? Нил даже вслух это произнести не может.

— Я не знаю, — говорит Клэр, и это немного успокаивает. — Я не слышала, чтобы кто-то это обсуждал. Но это не значит, что они не думают об этом.

После еще одной длинной паузы Нил решает, что разговор себя исчерпал, но…

— Послушайте, это не мое дело, но Шон — мой друг, так что если он вам не нравится как парень, то… вам стоит ему сказать. Или… если вы не хотите развивать ваши отношения в этом ключе.

Нил хмурится, но вовремя себя останавливает, собираясь сказать: «а ничего, что я гетеросексуал?». Это первое, что приходит ему в голову, но Клэр наверняка вывернет его слова наизнанку.

Вместо этого он говорит:

— Шон не давал мне никаких намеков на то, что хочет «развивать отношения». И у меня нет привычки говорить своим друзьям, что я не хочу с ними встречаться.

Клэр кажется такой сердитой, что Нила буквально застает врасплох ее реакция.

— Я уже сказала, что он хочет вас поцеловать. Это не просто так! Шон — не все ваши друзья. Вы заботитесь о нем. Может, я и ошибаюсь в том, насколько далеко это зашло, но это нечестно по отношению к Шону, если вы притворяетесь, что все не так.

Туше.

Клэр фыркает, разворачивается и уходит. Нил остановил бы ее, не ей решать, что разговор окончен, но на этот раз он просто благодарен ей, потому что понятия не имеет, что сказать.

***

В течение следующих нескольких дней Нил использует все свободное от работы и удовлетворения естественных потребностей время для того, чтобы решить, что, черт возьми, делать с Шоном. Он даже пытается отвлекаться, но попытки слабые. Но один из этих подходов конструктивным не является.

Он понимает, что нужно что-то делать, когда Шон, стоит дверям лифта закрыться (Нил думает, что стоило пойти по лестнице), тихо спрашивает:

— Я сделал что-то не так?

Нил чувствует себя ужасно. Шон не кажется обиженным, не выглядит расстроенным, он просто задает нейтральный вопрос, но, несмотря на свое периодическое бессердечие, Нил человек. Он понимает, что паршиво бы чувствовал себя в такой ситуации. И если Шон не показывает эмоций, это вовсе не знает, что все в порядке. Хоть он не всегда может подобрать своим чувствам правильные названия, очень часто он воспринимает вещи намного глубже большинства людей. И раз он не может озвучить свои переживания, это значит, что они накапливаются внутри него.

— Нет, — вздыхает Нил, первым нарушая зрительный контакт, потому что ему стыдно. Но он набирается храбрости, чтобы снова посмотреть на Шона.

— Прости меня. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, я просто… у меня кое-что происходит, и мне нужно… мне нужно немного побыть одному. Прости, что не сказал.

Это максимально честный ответ — лучше не рассказывать Шону, что происходит у него в голове, ему не нужно знать лишнего. И Шон, принимающий все за чистую монету, кивает.

— Хорошо.

Когда лифт останавливается, Шон уходит, но Нил снова нажимает на кнопку, хотя это его этаж.

Он коснулся руки Шона, сам того не желая. И Шон даже не взглянул на него, не отстранился и не напрягся, как всегда делает, когда кто-то нарушает его хрупкое чувство равновесия. Он просто принял это.

***

Нилу требуется еще один день, чтобы собраться с духом и сделать то, что нужно. В мире мало людей, с которыми он мог поделиться своей проблемой. Плохо, что единственный, с кем это делать лучше всего — самый неподходящий вариант.

Когда Нилу наконец удается дозвониться, трубку не берут. Следующие сорок минут он думает, не послать ли сообщение, поэтому он держит телефон в руке, когда он звонит, Нил подпрыгивает от неожиданности.

— Джессика, — выдыхает он в трубку.

— Привет, — радостно говорит она. — В чем дело?

— Хм… — Нил умудряется непринужденно рассмеяться. — Мне вроде как нужен твой совет.

Он слышит на заднем плане странные звуки, будто Джессика идет куда-то.

— Юридическая консультация или что-то еще?

— Что-то еще? Хотя… может, и юридическая. Но… нет, дело не в этом.

— Ладно, — говорит Джессика. — Вот теперь я заинтригована. Так в чем дело?

Нилу требуется достаточно много времени, чтоб найти нужные слова.

— Нил?

— Да. Извини, я просто… хорошо, ты помнишь Мерфи?

— Шона Мерфи? Да, конечно. Что-то случилось?

— Нет. — Он качает головой, смутно понимая, что встал с дивана и теперь шатается по квартире. — Ничего не случилось. Ну, пока что… Эм…

Джессика дает ему время, она понимает, что он подбирает выражения, что для Нила довольно необычно — и уже второй раз за неделю! — но она уже видела его таким раньше. Вот почему он решает все рассказать.

— В последнее время мы много времени проводим вместе, — говорит Нил, понимая, как это звучит, — и Клэр… доктор Браун… она сказала Шону, а потом сказала мне… Ну, она сказала, что похоже, что мы с ним встречаемся.

После долгой паузы Джессика спрашивает:

— А вы встречаетесь?

— Нет! — выплевывает Нил, и это звучит слишком отчаянно.

— Так… а в чем проблема? — у Джессики такой тон, будто она знает, в чем его проблема, но собирается заставить его сказать самому.

— По-видимому, он хочет меня поцеловать, — с трудом произносит Нил.

— Так просто скажи, что ты не заинтересован! — беззаботно говорит Джессика, но потом вдруг осекается, и ее тон полностью меняется. — Если только ты правда не заинтересован.

Ее голос звучит почти _радостно_ , что лучше, чем отвращение, но ему не нужно было, чтобы Джессика радовалась. И все же, он решил позвонить именно ей, ведь она всегда разбиралась в его чувствах лучше, чем он сам.

Нил не знает, что еще сказать, поэтому позволяет ей продолжить:

— Нил, он тебе нравится. — Это звучит по-детски и одновременно серьезно, будто они, с одной стороны, говорят о простом увлечении, а с другой — деконструируют его сексуальность напрочь.

— Он мой ординатор, — обороняется Нил. — Даже если я бы захотел, я не могу целоваться с моими ординаторами. — У него в голове появляется жутковатая картинка того, как он целует всех их по-очереди, и Нила чуть ли не мутит от этого.

— Ну, я же не говорю, что вы будете жить вместе. Может, никакой искры не будет. Ты говорил с ним об этом или только с Клэр? — молчания Нила достаточно, и он знает, что Джесс сейчас закатывает глаза. — Ты идиот. Почему ты сначала с ним не поговоришь, а разводишь панику на пустом месте?

У Нила нет выбора, кроме как сказать это.

— Джесс, я не гей.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — мгновенно отвечает Джессика, — иначе ты наверняка употреблял слишком много виагры во время наших отношений.

Нил не сдерживается и хохочет.

— Необязательно быть геем, чтобы любить мужчину, Нил. Я знаю, ты можешь оценить тело и внешность.

Нил старается не обращать внимания на ее многозначительный тон и намек на воспоминания о том, как они лежали на пляже или сидеть под зонтиками в кафе и отпускали комментарии о тех людях, с которыми могли бы переспать. Нил всегда думал, что это игра.

— Шона вряд ли можно назвать «Мистером Вселенная». — Кажется несправедливым так унижать Шона, но в этом-то все и дело. Он не прокручивает в голове эту мысль, потом что уверен — Шон не просто привлекательный. _Это что-то другое._

— Так кто он для тебя? — спрашивает Джессика, целясь прямо в яремную вену.

Нилу стоит подумать как следует. Вплоть до того дня, когда он чуть было не сказал Клэр, что Шон его друг, сдержавшись лишь потому, что это было бы чрезмерным признанием, он не мог позволить себе так классифицировать Шона. Поскольку Шон — просто ординатор, для которого он готовит несколько раз в неделю, с которым ходит в бары и тот, кто… как бы случайно вошел в его жизнь.

— Он мой друг, — наконец говорит Нил тихо, потому что знает — убежденности в его голосе мало.

Джесс молчит несколько секунд.

— Будь он просто твоим другом, и если бы ты был рад оставить все так как есть, то мы бы сейчас не разговаривали. У тебя чувства к нему, Нил. И это нормально.

Нил длинно прерывисто вдыхает. Ему нужно было это услышать. Чувства к Шону очевидны, но он был слишком напуган, чтобы это признать.

— Ты же сказал, что он хочет тебя поцеловать, так?

— Ага.

Ее тон все еще подчеркнуто мягкий.

— Так почему бы не попробовать? Это не значит, что ты должен подписаться в участие в гей-прайде или объявить о конфликте интересов Эндрюсу. Просто… посмотри, что получится.

Положив трубку через пятнадцать минут, Нил чувствует себя так, будто его разобрали и снова собрали. Но в хорошем смысле.

***

Шон выходит из такси возле дома Нила, мучаясь от тянущего ощущения в животе. Нил сказал, что он не сделал ничего плохого, но разбудил посреди ночи и попросил приехать. Не предложил забрать, ничего не сказал о том, почему Шону нужно приехать. Шон знает, что Нил недавно вернулся с работы, а он сам пришел несколько часов назад… так что это наверняка очень важно.

С каждым шагом Шон все больше ощущает волнение, ноги будто наливаются тяжестью. Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что именно Нил является причиной его беспокойства, как только он открывает дверь и здоровается, напряжение в животе Шона исчезает. И он улыбается.

Нил тоже улыбается, но это не выглядит правильным. Он направляется в гостиную, а Шон топчется в дверях, ждет, пока Нил махнет в сторону дивана.

Разговор никак не начинается, Нил молчит, а Шон опять чувствует это напряжение внутри и наконец выпаливает:

— Зачем ты меня позвал?

Нил сидит в кресле, а не на диване, как бывает обычно. Спина прямая, он устроился на самом краю, а не расслабленно откинулся на спинку, руки сложены на коленях.

Шон никогда не видел его таким.

— Я должен… тебе разговор, — говорит Нил. Шон пытается понять это, но не может.

— Я не думаю, что ты можешь кому-то задолжать разговор.

Нил снова слабо улыбается.

— Могу. Потому что уже несколько дней избегаю разговоров с тобой, а это нечестно.

— Оу, — роняет Шон.

Проходит еще несколько секунд, и Нил больше ничего не говорит.

— Ты хочешь поговорить про кино? — спрашивает Шон, зная, что Нилу это нравится, особенно если они оба смотрели фильм. Ему нравится изучать сцену за сценой, сравнивать свои мнения. Если мнения не совпадают, они не спорят, а обсуждают, что радует, а не раздражает. Шон не понимает важности этого, но _ему нравится, что Нилу нравится._

Однако, Нил идет по другому пути. Вместо этого он качает головой, делает глубокий вдох и говорит:

— У меня есть чувства к тебе. — Прежде чем Шон успевает это осознать, он продолжает, нахмурившись. — Ты знаешь, что это значит?

Шон медленно кивает, но ему требуется время, чтобы выразить это словами.

— Я… нравлюсь тебе больше, чем друг.

— Да. — Нил улыбается, и на этот раз улыбка искренняя. — Думаю, что да.

Что-то щелкает в голове Шона.

— Так вот почему Клэр решила, что мы встречаемся? Это ты ей так сказал?

— Нет, — качает головой Нил. — Я ей не говорил. Но мне и не пришлось этого делать, она очень проницательна. Поняла все раньше меня.

Шон хмурится, пытаясь сообразить, как это возможно, но все без толку.

— Шон. — Он встречается взглядом с Нилом. — Можно я тебя поцелую?

Шон и не понял, что тянущее чувство никуда не делось. Узлы внутри завязываются, развязываются и снова завязываются, словно у него появилось второе сердце, которое бьется быстрее первого. Он кивает, потому что это ужасно, но он хочет этого и встает на встречу Нилу.

Шон не двигается, когда Нил делает шаг вперед, входя в его личное пространство, вдыхает запах его одеколона, слабый из-за долгого рабочего дня, но чувствующийся. Обычно Шон ненавидит духи, лаки для волос и одеколоны, они буквально атакуют его чувствительность, но запах Нила иной. _Знакомый. Безопасный._

Нил коротко смотрит ему в глаза, наклоняется вперед и опускает взгляд на губы Шона. Шон зажмуривается, отчасти потому, что все так делают, а также потому, что чувствует — так надо. Он верит, что Нил все сделает правильно, даже если Шон не будет смотреть.

Губы Нила прижимаются к его губам, сначала едва ощутимо, а потом чуть сильнее. Они соприкасаются только губами, но Шон чувствует запах Нила, слышит его легкое дыхание и шелест ткани рубашки. Кажется, что Нил везде. И Шон абсолютно спокоен на этот счет. Нил двигает губами так, что Шон не может это даже описать, потому что слишком занят, утопая во всем этом, фигурально выражаясь… а затем Нил отстраняется.

Шон глубоко вздыхает и через секунду открывает глаза. Он даже сцепляет руки вместе, чтобы вновь обрести способность двигаться. Нил все еще очень близко, наблюдает за ним.

— Тебе понравилось? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — кивает Шон. — А тебе?

Нил отступает на полшага назад, вскидывает руку, собираясь коснуться затылка, но потом передумывает.

— Ты… когда-нибудь думал… обо мне… в сексуальном аспекте? — последние слова он произносит так быстро, как только может.

— Думал, — говорит Шон, зная, что это, вероятно, невежливо, но лгать было бы еще хуже, поэтому он честно добавляет. — Но мне показалось, что без твоего согласия это невежливо, так что я перестал.

Нил смеется. _Смеется_. Продолжает _смеяться_. Шон понятия не имеет, что тут смешного, но в конце концов тоже улыбается, сдержаться трудно. Потом веселье стихает, сменяясь легкими усмешками, и они оба садятся, на этот раз Нил опускается рядом с ним на диван.

— А как бы ты себя чувствовал, — спрашивает Нил, наконец отдышавшись, — если бы мы действительно попытались встречаться? Ну, раз поняли, что это так.

Шон улыбается.

— Мне бы этого очень хотелось. Может быть, мы снова поцелуемся?

— Мы можем целоваться гораздо больше, если ты хочешь, — говорит Нил и, дождавшись от Шона кивка, снова целует его. Это так же прекрасно, как было в первый раз.

Когда они останавливаются, Нил все еще улыбается, но потом становится серьезным.

— Мне придется перевести тебя к другому врачу.

— Что? — Шону не нравится, как это звучит. — Я не хочу другого врача.

— Я знаю, — говорит Нил, протягивая к нему руки. — Но мы не сможем держать это в секрете… черт возьми, это не было секретом еще до того, как случилось. И это будет конфликт интересов. Но не волнуйся. Я почти уверен, что уговорю Одри взять тебя к себе.

Шон обдумывает это. Это не очень хорошо, но если другого способа нет, то не страшно.

— Доктор Лим — хороший врач.

— Вообще-то она отличный врач, но не говори ей, что я так сказал. — Нил смеется, и Шон почти уверен, что он шутит.

Кое-что приходит Шону в голову, вопрос, который он уже давно хотел задать Нилу, но не чувствовал, что имеет право. Но теперь, с новым статусом их отношений, он считает, что можно.

— Ты не мог бы… обнять меня?

— Конечно, — соглашается Нил. Они придвигаются ближе друг к другу, затем он наклоняется вперед и обнимает Шона — одна рука на плечах, а другая — под мышкой. Шон делает то же самое.

Это очень приятно, но…

— Ты можешь обнять меня покрепче? — тихо просит Шон. Нил сразу сжимает его почти болезненно, и Шон чувствует себя намного лучше, чем когда-либо за последнее время.

Клэр определенно была права.

Нил заботится о нем.


End file.
